We Can Be Happy Together
by CrystalShards64
Summary: Frisk had spared Toriel, in hopes of finally having a place to call home. But even in the Ruins one thing leads to another and soon the two are on the run. Wherever they go, trouble follows, and perhaps a skeleton or two, as a sentence hangs in the air: 'Home is where the heart is.' But what do you do if you don't where your heart is anymore? (CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN)
1. MERCY

"Attack me or run away!"

Frisk wanted to do neither.

And Toriel was having none of it.

The leaped to the side as another wave of fireballs was hurled at them, but realized too late there was a second wave approaching.

They tried to through themselves to the floor but the attacks still hit them on their back.

They winced and glanced towards their health bar.

 **4/20 HP**

Getting back onto their legs shakily, the reached into their pocket and brought a small candy in bright pink wrapping. It had been guaranteed to not taste like licorice.

Frisk unwrapped it and popped it in their mouth.

It tasted like licorice.

 **14/20 HP**

As Frisk pulled a very done with everything expression Toriel was still looking through them.

"What are you proving this way?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

With one swift motion of her arms, fireballs filled the air, dancing around Frisk.

They leaped forwards, then spun away and jumped to their right.

A fireball hit their shoulder head on.

Firks winced and stumbled back a few steps, clutching their arm. They walked straight into more fireballs and fell over as they looked at their HP grow lower and lower in despair.

 **13/20 HP**

 **12/20 HP**

 **11/20 HP**

 **10/20 HP**

 **9/20 HP**

 **8/20 HP..**

 **7/20 HP...**

 **6/20 HP...**

 **5/20 HP...**

 **4/20 HP...**

 **3/20 HP...**

The flames suddenly ducked towards the sides and Frisk was left there safe in the middle.

Toriel couldn't even look anymore but she wasn't giving up that easily.

As soon as the attacks died down, Frisk got their knees, bringing out their stick to prop themselves up and collapsed the wall, checking their pockets for any more health items.

As they felt something which was hopefully ButtsPie a stinging pain rang through their finger.

They brought it out and saw a bead of blood of rolling out. They carefully reached into their pocket again and brought out what had caused the cut.

A toy knife.

Frisk looked back to Toriel who was waiting for their next move then back at the knife.

Talking and mercy didn't work.

And her attacks were easy to dodge once you were on low health...

So maybe...

Frisk tried to dismiss the thought but it stayed there, repeating itself over and over, whispered in a voice they'd never heard before.

 ***FIGHT**

Before Toriel could register what Frisk was doing, they made a running start and leaped upwards, and with slashed at her with the toy knife.

Frisk landed back on the ground.

Toriel clutched her chest, eyes widening slightly as her HP went down. She looked proud in one way but upset in another.

Frisk watched as she got over the pain and stood up straight, preparing herself for her next attack. And their next attack.

They looked at their toy knife.

They didn't want this.

They didn't want to hurt anyone.

They just wanted to go home.

But where was home?

Frisk starting run at the monster they'd thought of as a mother.

"Wait I didn't have my go-" Toriel started but Frisk was already raising the knife and throwing it...away from them.

A tear trickled down their face as they burst into fall on sobbing, wrapping their arms around Toriel's waist.

"My...child?" she said.

Frisk kept crying.

Toriel returned the small child's hug and sighed.

"It's going to be fine, we're going to be fine, lets just...go home and finish that pie," she said softly.

Frisk nodded, wiping their eyes with their sleeve.

Toriel handed them her handkerchief. "Please wait upstairs my child, I shall be with you shortly."

They both exchanged before Frisk shuffled off, hugging the handkerchief.

Nobody saw a frowning golden flower pop peering through the crack of the door leading out pop into the ground.

Then, of course, nobody saw the invisible ghost follow Frisk back up the stairs.

There were a lot of things that weren't seen that day.

A human stepping into Snowdin.

A chance of freedom.

Whatever lay outside the Ruins door.

With one wall of fireballs, they door collapsed into nothing, rocks blocking up any view of what could've been out there.

Toriel turned around.

It had taken 7 attempts, but finally there was a human she could save.

 **So, uh, wrote all of this in DT. Yep, I've finally gotten around to re-writing the story :P, see you peeps later**


	2. terrible puns and golden flowers

**CHAPTER TWO! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Toriel pushed open the door to the house and stepped inside.

''Hello? Anybody home?'' she called out, brushing the last traces of crumbled brick off her sleeve.

A slight pattering of feet could be heard and Frisk bobbed into view. A smile stretched across Toriel's face as she pulled the child into a tender embrace. Frisk looked up and pointed to some drawing supplies covered in thick dust on a shelf, then tilted their head as they hugged back.

''Why of course you can draw! I hardly remembered I even still had those things,'' said Toriel handing them over, brushing the dust off with her sleeve.

Frisk clapped their hands in delight and ran off to a table to start drawing. Toriel laughed softly and walked to the kitchen. She put the bag of groceries on the table and began stocking the shelves. It was only some butterscotch candies and jars of cinnamon but she had bought a lot of it.

''Who's upset now Asgore?'' she muttered to herself, ''I've saved a human and I'm going to keep it that way.''

Toriel gave a small smile as she finished packing things away and brought out a cinnamon and butterscotch pie she had made earlier on. Cutting a slice off and placing it on a plate, she walked back to Frisk and placed it in front of them.

They were still engrossed in their drawing but their nose twitched slightly and they finally looked up. They gave a small gasp and took a bite,closing their eyes at the bliss of it. Toriel gave a laugh at their expression and sat next to the fireplace, putting on her pair of reading glasses and getting out a book, **250 EASY SNAIL DISHES**.

It was a calm and peaceful atmosphere and it was easy for Toriel to get lost in the many snail related recipes until she felt a sharp tug at her dress. Toriel looked up to see Frisk looking very proud of themselves and holding up a piece of paper.

On it there was child wearing a blue and purple striped shirt with a brown bob and a smile so big it literally went off their face, with a wire thin arm they were holding hands with a lady who had been left white like the paper apart from their grey had two red dots for eyes, long drooping ears and two lines coming out of their head. They were wearing a bright purple dress with some triangles on it.

''Aw, is that us?'' Toriel asked.

Frisk gave a nod and Toriel hugged him again, taking the picture.

''We shall have to put this somewhere everyone can see your wonderful drawing,'' she said, beginning to look around to see where she could pin it up. ''Ah-hah!'' Toriel said walking over to the fridge and putting a magnet over the drawing.

Frisk seemed happy with this and opened the fridge before closing again. They made a fake gasping noise when they saw the drawing.

Toriel gave a laugh. ''Exactly.''

Frisk seemed happy and brushed their hand over their mouth, a few crumbs of the pie were on it. Toriel got a cloth and began to mop up the squirming child, smiling a little. As soon as she was finished Frisk grabbed the reading glasses she was still wearing and put them on experimentally.

''You want to try on my glasses, my child? Well I guess if you want to that's OK, but I do warn you they might give you a headache,'' Toriel said.

Frisk gave a shrug and began to mime reading a book, making Toriel raise an eyebrow slightly, but she couldn't help beam.

''Well then,'' she said, chuckling slightly, ''it seems you've made _quite a spectacle_ of yourself haven't you?''

Frisk pulled a face at the terrible pun making Toriel laugh harder. Then she brought out her phone and put the glasses on it.

''Hey Frisk, why does the phone need glasses?'' she asked.

Frisk looked at her blankly.

''Because it lost _its contacts_ ,'' said Toriel, clutching her sides with laughter now.

''...''

Frisk put their hand over Toriel's mouth.

''Wait, wait, just one more,'' begged Toriel, pulling the child's hand off, ''OK... when is a lens really not a lens?''

Frisk shrugged.

''When it's an _a-fake-ic_.''

Frisk walked out the room.

''Wait that was the last one, I swear!'' called out Toriel after them.

 **The next day**

Frisk was walking through the Ruins, humming a soft tune to themself. Toriel was out buying something she refused to tell them and apparently would be back home in an hour or two, so Frisk took the chance and went out for a walk.

The Ruins loomed above them, shadows dancing on the walls and specks of light playing here or there. Frisk stifled a yawn and took a turn. There was spiders scuttling everywhere and a sign read 'SPIDER BAKE SALE' in bold letters. Frisk shrugged and walked over to investigate.

There were two large webs in two of the corners and spiders were watching Frisk eagerly to see what they'd do next. Frisk walked over and searched through their pockets to realize they were out of gold. They shook their head sadly at the spiders as an apology and walked out the room.

''Golly, I always knew you were an idiot but this was unexpected, even for me.''

Frisk shivered slightly and turned around to face the golden flower otherwise known as Flowey behind them.

''Here you are, on a mission to get back to the surface and what do you do? Give up at the first real challenge you get, how pathetic,'' Flowey snarled. His face contorted into the perfect impression of Toriel. ''Just because you can't bring yourself to harm the old hag.''

Frisk crossed their arms, trying to look angry but wasn't really succeeding.

Flowey gave an almost sympathetic sigh. ''You can't hurt a single soul, so answer me this. What are you to do if someone stronger comes along? Someone who you can't defeat with unicorns and hugs? What will you do then? If you can't hurt them you'll die and you'll die and you'll die.''

His face began to rip every time he said die until it suddenly pushed itself together again.

''So, where do you go from now? Just hide in a house for the rest of your life or go out into the open and be killed just because you won't fight?'' the flower inquired. Frisk didn't do anything.

Flowey gave a cruel laugh. ''You really are an idiot, aren't you? Remember kid, iT's kiLLeD oR bE kiLlED.''

With that, they popped back underneath the ground. Frisk stood there, dithering, for a moment.

 _'You're wrong,'_ they thought to themselves. _'Everyone has a bit good of them, even if not much, you just need to look hard enough.'_

They looked at the spot where Flowey had previously been.

 _'And that includes you.'_

 **Well, that concludes chapter 2! I wanted there to be a section about life for Frisk and Toriel as well as Flowey's...bit. And the whole spider bake sale thing wasn't all for nothing either, after all, somebody's got to alert that the monster's key to freedom is the Ruins after all...**


	3. The calm before a storm

Frisk walked back into their new home, shaking slightly from the encounter. They took a deep breath as they sat down.

They spide their drawing material, a couple pieces of paper and a pack of fat wax crayons. They tipped them all onto the table. Red, blue, orange, purple, gray, black, brown, green, yellow... it was a pretty good selection.

They had obviously been used before, blunt tips and scratches on the sides- could've the children Toriel have mentioned before have used these as well? For some reason it made Frisk feel very uncomfortable, almost as if they were following in the footsteps of someone who died.

They decided not to think about about any further but couldn't help thinking about something else- the green and yellow crayons were especially blunt, and the brown and red one was pretty well used as well. Did somebody wear a lot of yellow and green

Frisk decided to take their mind off it by exploring the house. They poked their head through doors and opened every drawer to see what was inside. It was also quite fun trying on all these kid and started twirling around like they had seen proper ballerinas do. They kept crashing into things though so Frisk decided perhaps being a ballerina wasn't for them.

They slipped the ballet pumps off and put them in their rightful place and curled up in the chair near the fireplace, dozing off eventually.

 _Somebody was laughing and clapping, their figure was blurry but looked familiar._

 _In front of them there was somebody in a tutu with their hair swept up in a bun and a pair of ballet pumps on their feet. They were doing proper pirouettes and gracefully leaping around the room. They finally came to a stop and did a curtsey. The figure clapped harder._

 _''Amazing! Where did you get so much talent?'' they asked._

 _The person with the bun looked at them. ''I've been going to ballet classes for 3 and half hours every Saturday and Sunday since I was 4,'' they spoke, their voice was female and and very confident._

 _''Oh no wonder you're..._ _on pointe_ _,'' spoke the other figure. The girl tilted her head slightly. ''I have to admit, all those ballet classes are really_ _keeping you on your toes_ _.''_

 _''I'm not particularly one for puns, especially these types of ones, but I'll have to admit it's clever how quickly you think of them, you can probably think one up for any occasion,'' the girl said._

 _''I've never thought of it like that... well anyway, is there any reason why you do ballet so much?'' said the other figure._

 _The girl was silent for a second before speaking._

 _''It's always been a passion of mine, I always get lost in the music, it's almost like I'm telling a story through movement. I think it's unfair some people can't even stretch their legs or raise a finger and sometimes get weighed down by the shackles of reality. That's why I dance so much- I want to make people like them feel better and show them there's a better way,'' said the girl, ''and I refuse to let them down.''_

 _The figure was quiet for a moment._

 _''You know, you have a lot of integrity.''_

 _''What's that?''_

 _''The quality of being honest and having strong moral principles.''_

 _''Huh...guess I kinda do in a way.''_

 _''You really do in a lot of ways, now do you want some pie... I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name already.''_

 _''That's OK, it's hard to remember someone's name at first. My name is Jade.''_

''My child I'm back!''

Frisk opened an eye, they were still on the chair. That was a very odd dream, Frisk wasn't quite sure what is was supposed to be.

They looked at Toriel and walked over, pulling a puzzled face.

''My child is there something on your mind?'' she asked, putting a bag on the table and turning around to face them again.

Frisk signed 'I had an odd dream.'

Toriel seemed to know sign language was. ''Well all dreams are odd really, they're just taking things out of your mind and putting them in a different perspective, almost like their mixing them up to make some sort of weird movie,'' she said.

Frisk shook his head. 'No, it was weird like...it had actually happened before,' they signed.

''Hmm...perhaps you could tell me about it?'' Toriel asked.

'It's hard to explain.'

''Then why don't you draw a picture?'' she suggested. Her eyes lit up. ''Actually I thought because you like drawing I'd get you some more art materials so feel free to do whatever you want for it.'' She walked into the kitchen to do some washing up.

Frisk gave a nod and began drawing. Only seeing everything as blurry in the dream they made a rough outline. In the end they had one person who looked strangely like Toriel and another wearing a ballerina outfit. They went into the kitchen and help up the picture to Toriel.

She dropped the plate she was cleaning.

''Oh dear, look at the mess I've made,'' she said,grabbing a dustpan and brush and bending down to sweep it up, not looking Frisk in the eyes. ''I'm sorry it's just that picture...reminded of someone but never mind-''

'Was their name Jade?' Frisk signed.

Toriel was silent for a moment. ''Yes,'' she said, ''yes it was.''

 _Meanwhile_

Muffet pulled the next batch of muffins out.

They were a big and had an odd brownish colour to them. A spider leg or two stuck out of each one.

''And that's why you don't mix up the dried cherries and the dried mangoes,'' she said to a group of spiders watching her. ''Unless you want to end up in the next batch.''

She started placing the cupcakes on a cooling rack with on arm, another sticking a cake tester in each one, another two holding a bowl while icing sugar was sifted into it, one packing icing bags full of frosting, one already piping frosting on an earlier batch of muffins, one placing a caramelized spider on top of each one and the last one mopping her brow as she worked.

A spider pushed it's way out of the group and landed on Muffet's shoulder, holding a telegram.

''Ooh the Ruin reports?'' she said and used the tow arms which used to be placing the cupcakes and holding the cake tester to put on a pair of eight lens glasses and hold up the telegram.

''OK, OK...'' she muttered, ''...oh, how very interesting.''

The spiders watching her gave a puzzled look.

''It seems somebody is too refined for our taste, walked straight into our bake sale and didn't buy anything. Was it really that hard to help out a spider?''

Muffet's only free arm, slammed its fist on the counter, making the group jump.

''Well, well, well... it seems we're just going to have to pay them a visit and show them how much effort goes into our pastries, maybe they'd like to be part of it themselves,'' the purple spider spoke smoothly. Then she started repeatedly banging her fist on the spiders scuttled away.

When Muffet had finally finished her temper tantrum she sighed and finished icing the muffins. Then she leant against the counter, chin resting 0n her hand.

''Howdy!''

Muffet looked around to see a gold and white flower in front of her.

''Hello...''

''Now I couldn't help hearing your little 'conversation' back there, this fellow sounds real terrible doesn't he?'' Flowey said.

Muffet gave a nod.

''But what if I was to tell you that they were a human?''

Muffet eyes widened.

''Yeah, if you were to report them and get them captured...who knows how much gold you'll get?'' he continued.

You could almost see the huge pile of good in Muffet's eyes until she looked back to Flowey.

''And why are you telling me all this?'' she asked.

''Oh nothing, just wanted to help someone out, and anyway, what would a flower want with gold?'' Flowey responded.

Muffet looked thoughtful for a second. ''Well thank you Mr Flower, I'll be sure to do so! In fact, I'm off now!''

Muffet pulled of her apron and walked out the room.

''Happy travels!'' Flowey called out after them. He grinned maliciously and popped back under the ground.

 _The next day_

Frisk yawned and sat up.

They were sitting in their new bed in their new bedroom in their new home.

Pulling off the pajamas that were slightly to big for them and putting on their usual brown shorts as well as their magenta and blue striped sweater, Frisk spied a piece of cinnamon and butterscotch pie with a note read **'HERE'S SOME SWEET PIE FOR MY SWEETIE PIE'**.

Frisk wrapped it up in tissue and headed out the house, deciding to go on another walk. It was the most interesting thing they could think of doing. They set out, nibbing their pie and walking everywhere they hadn't thought they had been yet.

It was when Frisk was walking they heard it.

It was a kind of crashing and grinding noise, and it kept going. Deciding to investigate, Frisk began listening carefully and began walking to the source of the noise. What they saw was... the exit of the Ruins.

The noise continued, growing louder each time. Frisk wondered what could be making that noise.

It sounded like someone was trying to break through.


	4. The storm

**OHMYGODTHISTOOKSOLONGYETIT'SASHORTCHAPTERMYFINGERSHURTEHHHHHHHH**

Frisk stood in front of the exit.

The sound continued. Frisk walked a bit closer, a tad bit uncertain of what they should do in a situation like this. They slowly placed their hand on one of the slabs of stone blocking the exit. There were vibrations.

Frisk knew for certain now that someone was trying to get in, but why would they? What could they want? As Frisk started to make theories on the matter, they couldn't help a dreadful idea from invading their thoughts. What if they were what whoever on the other side was after?

It would make sense, Asgore wanted their soul and as they were behind the stone wall, the people behind it would break it down to get to them.

Frisk stood there for a moment, trying to think what they should do next. As they started to back away, deciding to tell Toriel, a spear burst straight through the blocked exit.

Frisk made the closest thing they had to squeaking and fell backwards. The spear was bright blue and had almost pierced Frisk's forehead. It retracted and they could hear a rough female voice from behind the blocked exit.

''NGAH! When is blasted thing gonna break?''

''Just keep it at it, it'll go eventually.''

''Yeah, keep going and it'll be destroyed soon. Or me and him could do our TEAM ATTACK!''

''Yeah!''

Frisk could hear somebody moaning. ''Guys I can do this myself, but actually maybe I can't because this. God. Damn. Wall. Won't. SMASH!''

The blockage in the exit began to crumble ever so slightly with every hit the female did as her frustration built up. Frisk gulped.

''Hey look you made a hole with you spear,'' one of the voices said. A black eye looked through the hole. ''Hello in there! Are there any humans about?''

Frisk looked through the hole as well and shook their head.

''Undyne the human looking thing says the aren't any humans in the Ruins, we just gonna, like, have to go back.''

A bright yellow eye looked through the hole.

''GUYS IT'S THE HUMAN!'' the female voice exclaimed.

''Whoah...when did that happen?''

Frisk decided this was probably their cue to go so they began shuffling back, about to burst into a full on sprint. Then the blocked exit completely exploded, throwing Frisk to the floor.

Smoke began to fill the air and the small child began to cough and splutter as parts of crumbled brick and goodness knows what else began to fill their lungs. But Frisk had no time to catch their breath as they could hear footsteps heading towards them through all the smoke.

They got up and started running for what seemed to be their life. They just had to make it back to Toriel, she'd know what to do. Frisk could hear angry messages from behind them and some not very mild swearing could be heard.

What they hadn't called for was that a lasso would sail through the air and wrap itself around their leg, before starting to recoil. Frisk landed straight on their face as they were started to be dragged back.

Frisk could make out somebody whooping but had no time to think about it probably. They had to get to Toriel!

Frisk spied a piece of sharp rock and immediately grabbed, started to saw at the rope around their ankle. It was hard but Frisk was DETERMINED not to be killed.

With one determination filled swipe, the rope split in two and released their leg, but took off one of their brown leather shoes in the process.

Frisk didn't have a second to waste to be upset about it and began running again. The whooping they had recently heard turned to swearing, quite a bit actually.

Frisk covered their ears.

''DON'T JUST STAND THERE, AFTER THEM!''

The stairs leading to Toriel's house were up ahead but it would mean Frisk would only have a split second to try break the news before whoever were trying to capture them burst into the room. Frisk sighed.

They were just going to have to take another route.

 **Meanwhile**

The Royal Guards dashed through the empty place known as the Ruins.

Their strong and courageous leader Undyne lead the way, spear poised over her head, ready to throw it as soon as anything which looked remotely like a human came into her line of sight.

Behind her were the rest of the Royal Guards, as soon as Asgore had heard that the final human had been sighted in the Ruins almost every Royal Guard had been sent there to try capture them.

Royal Guards 01 and 02 were behind her, as well as Red and a few of the canine soldiers, one of which were very pissed off the human had cut their lasso into pieces.

''They can't run forever!'' shouted Dogammy.

''Neither can we...'' said Dogaressa quietly.

Undyne gave a small nod at the small girl's statement and continued running. Guards 01 and 02 really didn't seem bothered about the whole thing and were having a conversation as they ran.

Undyne gave them a sharp look.

Giving a groan, the leader of the Royal Guard took a sharp turn to see a magenta and blue striped arm disappear behind the next corner. Undyne gave a toothy grin and followed to see the human in the same room as them, still running.

They were fleeing across a room full of puzzles, making Undyne laugh.

Sure it was quite a smart idea as it would mean some people would spend their time trying to figure out the puzzles, but Undyne had a range attack. The human was doomed!

Carefully aiming her spear, Undyne threw it at full force straight at Frisk, who was desperately scrabbling through the Ruins. It brushed Frisk's shoulder, causing the small child to call out in pain as a deep wound appeared.

However, Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION and kept moving until they were safely out of the room, dodging the spears Undyne threw at them, each one filled with more anger than the last.

Undyne was very getting very frustrated at this point, and charged forwards only to give a yell of annoyance as a trap sprang and spikes shot upwards. Undyne of course moved herself out-of-the-way and tried not to show she was slightly embarrassed she had walked straight into a trap.

''Well the little bastard seems to have escaped,'' Undyne said to the rest of the group. ''So I guess we're just going to have to get past these puzzles and pray that the kid hasn't left the Ruins.''

''Well where they could go?'' said Royal Guard 01. ''Unless they whole circuit and run back to exit, they've got nowhere to run and we can totally beat these puzzles with ease!''

''They are probably really easy,'' said Royal Guard 02, ''we just need to stay...sorry what's the word?''

''Hopeful?''

''Optimistic?''

''Brave?

''Motivated?''

''Yeah! We just need to stay motivated!'' said Royal Guard 02.

''You know, this may be the only time Papyrus may come in useful in these things...'' said Undyne.

Despite none of them particularly wanting to do so, the Royal Guards began making their way across the room, trying their best to solve the puzzles.

 **Meanwhile**

Frisk had lost them!

The child was greatly relieved not to have any angry voices, footsteps or spears coming dangerously close to them anymore, now they just needed to reach Toriel!

Turning a shortcut they had recently discovered, Frisk fell into the room full of froggits and gave a small wave. The ant sized one waved back.

The child pulled themself up and ran through one of the many halls and accidentally ran into the Spider Bakesale again.

The spiders watched them, their glassy eyes unblinking, giving Frisk an uneasy vibe. Then their eyes lit up.

'Uh I didn't have any gold on me before,' Frisk signed, wondering if the spiders could even understand them, 'but I do now, so I might as well...'

Frisk placed 18g on one of the webs.

A spider scuttled over and handed them a jug of a purplish liquid. Frisk gave a slow thumbs up and walked away.

The spiders looked at each other.

Oops.

 **Toriel's home**

When Toriel had first found out Frisk was missing she was a bit wary but decided the child would probably OK. Yeah there were some threats in the Runs but nothing too dangerous.

She brought out a book and began to read it. It was called BIRD WATCHING.

Ah how lovely would it be to see the birds again, trying to swallow up the storybook blue sky. The sun on your skin...the grass under your feet...

Toriel snapped back to reality. She missed the surface, despite only being there a little while as a young girl, but she couldn't cling onto those memories desperately, she'd already come to terms that-

The door burst open and in ran Frisk, holding a jug and looking very exhausted.

''My child where have you been?'' asked Toriel, walking over.

Frisk put the jug on the table but was so tired they could only sign a few words.

'Exit...open...capture...me...spear...shoulder.'

Frisk leant against the wall.

Toriel almost fainted.

Oh God they had found Frisk already!? The child had only been here for two days!

''Grab you things my child, we're getting out of here!''

Frisk nodded and went into their room. Grabbing a bag they began stuffing the clothes Toriel had given them. What else, what else...

Frisk looked at a line of toys on one of the drawers. They always thought they were bit old for such things but it felt wrong to leave them there, so Frisk swiped a monkey wearing a waistcoat and a teddy bear missing an eye.

Then they walked back to the living room. Frisk picked up the new pack of crayons Toriel had gotten them and the last pieces of clean paper. Frisk didn't know why but they decided to put the picture of the lady and the ballerina in the bag too.

Frisk walked into the kitchen to see Toriel in a flap, grabbing things and putting them into a suitcase. She took the picture Frisk had drawn of them off the fridge and put it in the suitcase as well.

With a small smile at Frisk, she ran out the room and into her bedroom.

The child realized they should probably bring some food, so they grabbed a loaf of bread, a few apples, some chocolate bar they found and (very reluctantly) a few cans of snails.

Then they wrapped up a huge piece of cinnamon and butterscotch pie and put that in as well. Water...? They could probably find a stream or something, just like in those Brownie clubs they used to be in when they were younger.

Frisk decided they had packed enough and went over to Toriel.

She was grabbing purple tunics and other stuff which was impossible to see as she was stuffing them in her suitcase so fast. When Toriel had finished, she grabbed hold of Frisk's hand and ran for it.

The duo headed out the house, hand in hand as they ran.

Frisk not being to sign with one hand looked at Toriel with a 'where are we going?' expression their face.

''Anywhere which isn't here,'' said Toriel.

Unfortunately they could hear the Royal Guards behind them, they had finally gotten through the puzzles. This only inspired Toriel to run faster, at such a speed Frisk was being half dragged behind her.

Frisk didn't have the faintest idea what the plan for escaping was, especially as Toriel was taking a route Frisk had never seen before.

Whoever was chasing them were catching up quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

Frisk continued running, but every step was more painful than the last, the rocks starting to tear through their socks as well.

Why hadn't they brought any shoes with them?

''Damnit I need a distraction if we're to get out of here,'' Toriel muttered.

She looked at Frisk. ''My child I need to you to be very brave for a moment,'' she said, not quite looking them in the eye. ''There is a door nearby, go left twice and right once and you'll be there. I'll distract them while you run there, then I'll join up with you, OK?''

Frisk seemed lost in thought for a moment, but then nodded.

'There's not a single drop of fear in their eyes' Toriel thought. 'How incredible is this kid?'

There had ever only been one other person who held such spirit in their expression. Green and yellow flashed in Toriel's eyes.

She quickly shook the image of the child out of her mind and focused on Frisk.

She mouthed 3...2...1!

Toriel whipped around and faced the chasers, a fireball in each hand.

The guards appeared around the corner, screaming their heads off with their weapons above their heads but were suddenly silenced at the sight of Toriel.

''Q-Queen Toriel?'' said Undyne, instantly making her spear vanish at the sight of a royal.

''Hello,'' said Toriel flatly.

''Uh,'' said Undyne, not sure what to see to the long-lost queen. ''...How are you?''

''Very well thank you, how about you?''

''...Good.''

''Lovely.''

Toriel leapt up and before anyone could react she hurled balls of flame at the Royal Guards.

''AH!'' exclaimed Undyne, summoning her spear to block the magical attacks.

Toriel landed back to her feet. Then she sent a wall of fireballs hurtling towards the rocky ceiling.

With not a second to waste,Toriel turned around and made a run for it, not even bothering to see what happened to the Royal Guards.

From the shouts she heard, it seemed that one of them had gotten trapped under some of the rocks. Toriel felt pity for them but had more important things to be doing.

She just hoped Frisk was OK.

 **Meanwhile**

A skeleton knocked on the door in front of them.

''Knock knock.''

There was no reply.

The skeleton scratched the back of his skull and tried again. He knocked on the door.

''Knock knock.''

They pulled up the zipper of their blue hoodie as they waited for a response.

But nobody came.

''Guess the lady isn't here today,'' the skeleton muttered and turned around to leave.

It was then a piece of paper slipped underneath the door.

''What this...?''

The skeleton picked up the piece of paper. In blue crayon it said 'Who's there?'

The skeleton shrugged.

''Canoe.''

A couple of seconds later another piece of paper went underneath the door.

This one read 'Canoe who?'.

''Canoe tell me who you are?''

'You first.'

''I'm Sans,'' said Sans. ''Uh Sans the skeleton.''

'Frisk. Can you open the door please?'

''Sure...''

Sans, using all his strength, just about managed to prise the door open. What he didn't expect was to see a young human in a striped sweater, clutching a bag in one hand a pack of crayons in the other.

Uh what was he supposed to do in this situation again? Oh yeah...

CAPTURE THE HUMAN AND TAKE THEM TO ME SO UNDYNE CAN HARVEST THEIR SOUL, AND ALSO PICKS UP YOUR SOCKS SANS I'M NOT DOING-

Wait no the last bit wasn't going to help, well...it was the lady who made him promise to never hurt a human.

''Well nice to meet you Frisk, just a heads up, I'm a pretty HUMERUS guy,'' Sans said. Frisk giggled even though they couldn't stand puns.

''Yeah I've got a skeleTON of puns.''

Frisk laughed out loud this time.

''I hope those laughs aren't a lie,'' said Sans.

Frisk fell silent. How did he know?

'Otherwise you'd be telling a FIBula.''

Frisk face lit up again as they stepped out of the door. They were surrounded by a forest, with snow all over the floor, and sprinkled over trees, like icing sugar over cookies.

It was quite cold but it was obvious this Sans guy couldn't feel it, probably due to the lack of skin. Or maybe he was too distracted with his terrible puns.

''Wow these jokes sure are RIBtickling,'' came a voice, and soon Toriel was standing at Frisk's side.

''Hello I am Toriel. I think we've met before...?''

''Yeah I think we have. I'm Sans.''

The two shook hands before Sans added, ''You can take comfort I'm keeping my promise.''

Toriel laughed.

Suddenly though muffled angry shouts could be heard.

''Well that's our cue to get moving my child,'' said Toriel. She grabbed hold of Frisk's hand and began confidently striding forwards, dragging her suitcase behind her, struggling slightly with the weight. Sans watched.

''Uh...you need help?'' he eventually said.

Toriel blushed a little and stopped. ''Uh kinda. I mean these bags are kinda heavy and we need to be moving quite fast-''

''Say no more,'' said Sans, and lifted up both Frisk's bag and Toriel's suitcase before he started walking.

''What a gentlemen,'' said Toriel slightly dreamily.

Frisk looked at Toriel and smiled.

Toriel's cheeks flared up. ''My child what are you suggesting!?''

Frisk didn't sign anything and continued smiling.

''Please I've had a terrible love life already,'' Toriel added as they walked through the woods.

Frisk gave a nod despite not knowing what she meant, and picked up a handful of snow, only to drop it back to the ground. They repeated this until their hands became numb.

Rubbing their hands together to try warm up, Frisk looked at Toriel.

'Where are we going?' they signed.

''I'm not sure yet...'' replied Toriel. ''I never really thought it would come to this...''

Frisk placed their hand in hers.

'Well at least we're together,' Frisk signed.

Toriel smiled and turned her attention back to Sans.

''Uh...Sens is it?''

''It's Sans.''

''Oh yeah. Sans, do you know any good places to hide? Like from, I don't know, Royal Guards?'' Toriel asked.

Sans shrugged. ''I dunno, I can think about it though at my place.''

''Uh,'' sad Toriel. ''Then you wouldn't mind if we...uh...seeing in our current situation...''

''If you need to hang out at my place for a bit, feel free,'' said Sans.

''Thank you!'' said Toriel. She nudged Frisk. ''Say thank you to the nice man.''

Frisk nodded as a simple way of saying thank you.

''But still...how will we get there? It'll probably be swarming with guards everywhere around here,'' said Toriel.

Sans seemed unfazed though.

''Don't worry,'' said Sans. ''I know a shortcut.''

 **AHHHHHH THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. Sorry for the delay, had some writers block. And 10 favourites an 20 followers? Thank you so much! I never thought it would get this far! Stay tuned peeps!**

 **P.S Will there be Soriel in this? I think there may be faintly, but that's not what the story will be around, as the two will not being Snowdin for the rest of the story**


	5. 1000 views chapter 5 preview

**OK the next chapter is going to be a while but I just need to say something**

 **THIS HAS REACHED A 1000 VIEWS!?**

 **It was 300 views since the 'Calm before a storm' chapter and now 700 extra people have read it!**

 **Thank you all so much!**

 **I wasn't going to do this but here's a preview of the next chapter to show how happy I am :3**

''SANS!''

''Sup bro.''

''YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP BROTHER, THERE HAS BEEN SIGHTINGS OF THE HUMANS, CLOSE TOO!''

The strange taller skeleton looked at Sans with an angry expression. Sans, however, remained unfazed.

Frisk pulled a face from behind the sofa and kept listening. They hoped Toriel came back soon.

''Cool bro.''

''DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?''

''Not particularly,'' said Sans.

''WE NEED TO IMPROVE OUR PUZZLES, MAKE EVEN MORE! THAT HUMAN COULD BE RIGHT...''

''Behind that sofa?''

''OF COURSE NOT SANS, DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! GET THOSE BONES MOVING AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THEM. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE THEM!''

''Don't be so STERNum Paps.''

''FOR GOODNESS SAKE PUT A SOCK IN IT.''

With a triumphant 'NYEH HEH HEH!' Papyrus strode out of the house.

Frisk climbed over the sofa and looked at Sans puzzled.

''I think I'll put a sock in it later,'' said Sans, looking at a sock on the carpet. ''Well...isn't my brother cool?''

 **And thus ends the preview! Thanks for all the support! BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **(╹◡╹) (chara confirmed)**


	6. A trip to Grillby's

**As you can see I've uploaded a cover image and changed the summary, AND WHOAH WE'RE OUT 1500 VIEWS ALREADY.**

 **Also I would just like to recommend a great fanfic called 'Little Dreemurs: Short Stories' by RoseThornstrike-TimidTruffles, it's a great series of one-shots about the adventures of Chara and Asriel, so if it sounds up your alley check it out, I'd really recommend it!**

''What a convenient shortcut,'' said Toriel as they walked down the snow filled streets of Snowdin.

''Yep, know a lot of them,'' said Sans.

Frisk shuddered, a tingly feeling running through them. Hadn't they just been walking through the woods? How did they end up in a town?

Both Sans and Toriel were giving Frisk a puzzled look now, so the young human gave a bright smile and grabbed hold of Toriel's hand again.

Monsters started to give them both odd glances as they walked by and Toriel squeezed Frisk's hand in hope of comforting them, and made sure not to show she was secretly nervous.

''Don't worry,'' said Sans. ''Newbies don't often appear here.''

The two nodded as Sans led them to a house with not-so-fresh snow on the roof and what seemed like fairy lights entwined around the roof banisters.

Sans pushed the door and the trio went inside. It looked quite cosy inside and very neat too, apart from some sock in the corner.

''Can we really stay here for a while?'' said Toriel, clasping her hands together.

''Yeah, why no?'' replied Sans.

''Thank you so much!'' she exclaimed. ''I need to make some of my cinnamon and butterscotch pie as thanks!''

Frisk held up the piece they had wrapped up but Toriel shook her head. ''It tastes better fresh my child,'' said Toriel. ''But keep it on you, we'll need it when we get moving, unless...''

She didn't dare say the rest.

''Well I'll just pop out and go buy some ingredients, you be good Frisk,'' Toriel said, and walked out of the door, leaving Frisk and Sans by themselves.

Frisk was slightly wary of Sans and wasn't sure how they felt about being left by themselves with him.

Sans turned to Frisk and stuck out his hand. ''We should be pals,'' he said. ''So lets shake hands.''

Frisk slowly nodded and shook Sans' hands. As soon as they made contact, Frisk felt waves of electricity run up their arm. There was a joy buzzer on Sans' hand.

''Heh, always hilarious,'' he said.

Frisk giggled and knew they could trust this guy. Suddenly they both hear stomping coming towards the house.

''Oh that probs my bro,'' said Sans. ''Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp.''

There wasn't one.

''Huh, that's never happened before,'' said Sans. ''Well in that case, go behind that not-so-conveniently-shaped-sofa.''

Frisk nodded and went behind the couch just as the door burst open. They could hear two voices, one Sans and the other one unknown, it looked like another skeleton though.

''SANS!''

''Sup bro.''

''YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP BROTHER, THERE HAS BEEN SIGHTINGS OF THE HUMANS, CLOSE TOO!''

The strange taller skeleton looked at Sans with an angry expression. Sans, however, remained unfazed,as if he was used to this kinda thing.

Frisk pulled a face from behind the sofa and kept listening. They hoped Toriel came back soon.

''Cool bro.''

''DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?''

''Not particularly,'' said Sans.

''WE NEED TO IMPROVE OUR PUZZLES, MAKE EVEN MORE! THAT HUMAN COULD BE RIGHT...''

''Behind that sofa?''

Frisk's eyes widened.

''OF COURSE NOT SANS, DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!''

They breathed a sigh of relief.

''NOW GET THOSE BONES MOVING AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THEM. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE THEM!''

''Don't be so STERNum Paps.''

''FOR GOODNESS SAKE PUT A SOCK IN IT.''

With a triumphant 'NYEH HEH HEH!' Papyrus strode out of the house.

Frisk climbed over the sofa and looked at Sans puzzled.

''I think I'll put a sock in it later,'' said Sans, looking at a sock on the carpet. ''Well...isn't my brother cool?''

Frisk gave a small nod.

They wondered where Toriel was.

 **Meanwhile with Toriel**

''It's 'ice' to meet another pun lover,'' said Snowdrake. ''It's 'cool' you decided to hang out with me.''

''That's 'snow' problem,'' said Toriel chuckling. ''Hey you may want to stand up. If you sit on snow for too long you'll get... 'Polaroids.'

This was going to go on for a while.

 **Back with Frisk**

Frisk sat on the sofa, nibbling a cinnamon bunny Sans had tossed to them.

They made the injury on their shoulder feel slightly numb which helped greatly with the pain, but still not much.

'Um...do you have a plaster I can borrow?' Frisk eventually signed.

Sans looked at the cut. ''Eek, that's gonna need more than a plaster kiddo, he said. He got a bandage and began to carefully wrap up Frisk's arm. ''What did that?''

'Spear' Frisk signed, finishing their cinnamon bunny. Their stomach still growled.

''Hm... Wanna go to Grillby's?'' Sans asked.

At the sound of the place where food could possibly be found, Frisk eagerily nodded and stepped out of the house. The two made their way to a medium-sized building and stepped inside.

It was warm, in fact it was boiling in there, and Frisk and their new skeleton friend sat down. A monster made completely of fire walked up.

''Hm...a plate of fries please Grillbz,'' said Sans.

Frisk pointed to the apple juice on the menu.

Grillby gave a nod and walked off through the fire exit.

"Soooooo,'' said Sans. Suddenly everyone else in the room stopped moving, leaving just them two moving. ''The guards are going to arrive here soon, they'll be searching every nook and cranny for you. I'll keep a look out, but you're going to need to be prepared to flee when it comes to it.''

Sans took a swig from a ketchup bottle nearby.

''Oh and one more thing,'' he said, ''keep an eye for any talking flowers, one has been talking to my brother. It may be an echo flower though, so tell me if you get any news.''

Suddenly the world around them started moving again and Grillby put down a plate of fries and a cup of apple juice in front of them.

Frisk sipped theirs, not sure what to say. Eventually Sans stood up and walked back to the house, Frisk following. They saw Toriel carrying a basket as she chatted to a Snowdrake. She looked up and waved goodbye before walking over.

''Hello! Have you two been out?'' Toriel asked.

Frisk nodded and showed Toriel their newly bandaged arm.

''Ah great,'' she said, pulling Frisk into a hug, ''it's nice to see you all better.''

Frisk smiled as they walked back the house, snow coming up to their ankles.

Sans pushed open the door.

''WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME SANS,'' bellowed Papyrus, looking at them, ''YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR-''

His eyes rested on Frisk.

''SANS IS THAT A HUMAN?''

Sans thought hard for a moment. ''...No...?''

''WELL OK THEN, YOU SHOULD TELL ME BEFORE YOU INVITE GUESTS SANS,'' said Papyrus, going back to his cooking.

Everyone else was silent.

''WAIT A SECOND...'' began Papyrus. ''YOU ARE A HUMAN!''

''Busted,'' said Sans.

''ALRIGHT HUMAN,'' said Papyrus. Frisk hid behind Toriel. ''WE NEED TO FIGHT SO I CAN CAPTURE YOU, MEET IN THE FOREST WHEN YOU'RE READY.''

Everyone expected Papyrus to leave but instead he carried on with his cooking.

''FIRST THOUGH, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?''


	7. It's harder than it looks

**TWO THOUSAND VIEWS ALREADY!? Thanks so much! :3 NOW LET'S BEGIN!**

 **And also, thanks to the guest for all the kind comments, and pointing out I'd made Frisk's HP 28 when it was supposed to be 20... Oops. But seriously, you really made my day! :D**

Frisk nibbled the spaghetti wound around their fork gingerly.

They were sitting at table along with Sans, Papyrus and Toriel.

''WELL DO YOU LIKE IT?'' asked Papyrus.

Frisk managed to swallow and gave a small nod.

''WOWIE! APPROVAL!'' said Papyrus happily.

Toriel gave Frisk a thumbs up under the table as she snuck both of their spaghetti onto a napkin.

''Of course you'd get approval bro,'' said Sans. ''You're too cool not to.''

''YEAH!'' said Papyrus proudly. He finished his plate of spaghetti and stood up.

''ALRIGHT HUMAN, LET'S SPAR!'' he announced.

Frisk yawned.

''OH NO YOU'RE TIRED, YOU SHOULD GET YOUR REST FIRST, OH AND IN CASE YOU GET COLD HERE'S A JACKET.''

Toriel looked at Sans. He just shrugged.

''That'll be 80g please!''

Toriel reached into her purse and handed over the gold, which the receptionist eagerly took.

''Thank you! Enjoy your stay at Snowed Inn!''

Toriel looked around to Frisk who was having a conversation with the small bunny.

''...What's maximum HP?'' it asked.

Frisk began signing.

''OK my child, we have got a room, please say good-bye to your friend,'' Toriel said,holding out her hand.

Frisk nodded and waved good-bye as they held onto Toriel's hand.

Toriel looked at them with a strange expression. ''What are you wearing my child?'' she asked, with a tone of uneasiness in her voice.

Frisk looked at the tough gloves they had required. ''Gloves which are tough,'' they signed.

''I couldn't possibly be his...'' Toriel muttered under her breath.

Frisk looked at her confused.

''Uh, I mean, they look lovely on you!'' Toriel said quickly, ushering Frisk up the stairs to their room for the night.

Frisk raised an eyebrow, wanting to know what's going on, but Toriel was talking in a stream steadily, talking about the plans for the future.

''We should find a place to stay,'' she said. ''Hopefully the guards will give up on looking for you and then if we stay better hidden, we could have a peaceful life. We can be happy together.''

 **ROLL CREDITS**

 **Just kidding :3**

Frisk sleepily nodded and slid underneath the duvet of the bed, not even bothering to get into their pajamas.

Toriel smiled fondly at them.

Then she burst into tears.

Frisk sat up straight away and crawled over, eyes wide with concern.

Toriel was still sobbing, head in hands and hardly acknowledged Frisk's presence.

''I-I'M SO SORRY! I n-never meant for this, I swear! I tried but I didn't try hard enough and look where are you now!'' she said.

Frisk began. ''It's not your fault we're on the run, it was-''

''AND NOW BECAUSE OF ME YOU'RE ALL DEAD!''

Frisk stopped.

''IT'S ALL MY FAULT! AND EVEN NOW I COULDN'T KEEP A CHILD IN MY HOUSE FOR 2 DAYS BEFORE ROYAL GUARDS SHOWING UP. I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON, EVEN ASRI-''

Frisk put their hand over Toriel's mouth.

She didn't do anything, tears silently trickling down her cheeks.

Frisk removed their hand and hugged her tightly.

Toriel was still for a moment before hugging Frisk back, smiling.

''I'm sorry about that my child,'' she said, wiping any remaining tears away. ''Seeing those gloves again, that picture...it brought back memories I'd like to forget.''

Her smile widened. ''But you can't run from your past forever, so I might as well accept the fact that it happened and they're-''

Toriel fell silent for a moment and her happy expression faded away.

''-And they're never coming back.''

Frisk brought out the bag they'd packed and brought out the picture of the ballerina and the lady and handed it to Toriel.

Toriel held it like you'd hold a new-born baby and gave a weak smile.

''You see that ballerina? Her name is Jade, and that's me over there I think,'' she said. ''I can remember he black bun and indigo ballerina outfit. She was very special to me, and now she's...''

Toriel gave a small sigh.

''What I never get is how you knew this scene ever took place. You said it happened in a dream, did you not? It seems odd that such a thing could happen.''

'' 'Cause I'm magiccccccccc,'' signed Frisk, making Toriel laugh.

''Can I tell you something weird?'' she eventually asked.

''OK...''

''I feel like I've seen you before, like an old friend I've never met. Does that make any sense? Oh well, you should probably get your rest, big day tomorrow, I've got a plan.''

Frisk nodded, too tired to ask what it was and settled down to rest, and heard the sweet melodies of a lullaby flowed through the air.

''I'll always be there to catch when you fly, even when the sun darkens and every star has to drop from the sky...''

 _Frisk closed their eyes and found the bed grow cold and uncomfortable and slightly damp._

 _It worsened until they finally opened their eyes and saw they were lying on snow._

 _Frisk blinked. They were in the entrance for Snowdin. How on earth did they get here? They were in a hotel moments ago._

 _Frisk sat up and heard footsteps._

 _They turned around to see a boy wearing tough gloves._

 _Frisk's eyes widened._

 _''Come on Marco, don't let the weather of all things get to you,'' Marco muttered, crossing his arms and rubbing them for warmth._

 _Frisk didn't feel cold, in fact they felt numb, They slipped off the coat Papyrus had given them and began to walk over, having intentions to give it to him._

 _Frisk was a few steps from Marco when they suddenly walked straight into something very hard. Frisk rubbed their nose and saw there was nothing between them._

 _Shakily reaching out, Frisk felt their hand touch something but still couldn't see anything._

 _'A invisible wall?' they thought, recoiling._

 _This had to be a dream._

 _Frisk sat back on the snow and watched Marco make his way through the snowy woods of Snowdin._

 _''PAPS YOU'RE LATE!''_

 _''SORRY UNDYNE, I HAD EMERGENCIES I HAD TO ATTEND TO.''_

 _''WHAT EMERGENCIES EXACTLY?''_

 _''SANS WAS CHOKING ON A SOCK.''_

 _''WHAT? HOW?''_

 _''YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW...''_

 _Wait, one of them was Papyrus on the other one of those voices Frisk had heard before..._

 _''NGAH! WHEN IS THE BLASTED THING GONNA BREAK?''_

 _It was a Royal Guard!_

 _Frisk looked at Marco, completely oblivious to what was going on in front of him._

 _Uh oh._

 _Frisk waved his arms, yelling yet their voice was a squeak, and it hurt as well._

 _Frisk cursed their distinct disadvantage of not being able to talk and jumped up and down, trying to catch Marco's attention._

 _Nothing happened._

 _Frisk pushed their face against the invisible wall and banged it with their fists._

 _Marco carried on walking and went into the town._

 _''Hey! A human!''_

 _''WOWIE!''_

 _UH OH._

 _Undyne and Marco looked at each other for quite some time, eyes locking as they both thought of the same thing._

 _''UM...SANS IS PROBABLY CHOKING ON ANOTHER SOCK,'' said Papyrus, running off._

 _''So human,'' said Undyne. ''As leader of the Royal Guards, it my sworn duty to defeat and collect your soul.''_

 _''Not happening any time soon sunshine,'' said Marco, getting into a fighting pose._

 _Undyne laughed at the comment. ''Sunshine? You know, I thought somebody would be a lot more scared about their coming demise. Oh well, as it is customary, I shall tell you the tragic tale of my people. The previous king and queen had two children called Char-''_

 _'This is not for you to know...'_

 _''Who said that?'' Frisk signed._

 _''...And that is how we are here today,'' finished Undyne._

 _Frisk had missed the whole story._

 _''Well maybe you ought to give the humans a second chance. I mean the deaths of iOpS5 .'#3ED and the other one were an honest mistake,'' said Marco._

 _Frisk winced. When Marco said the name of the dead person it sounded like a screeching and glitched noise, enough to give anyone a headache._

 _What was going on?_

 _''Second chance? We've given them enough chances already! All humans who fall down here must be punished for their actions, by order of the king. So human, let's fight! I'll be waiting!''_

 _Frisk saw Marco turned back to the woods, obviously thinking about returning to Toriel, and then saw him turn back._

 _''I need to get home. So I'm ready!'' he announced._

 _The last thing Frisk saw was an orange soul turning green as a spear began to slice through it._

''My child, are you alright!?''

Frisk was back in the Inn, drenched in cold sweat. Toriel was looking at them with a worried expression.

''I'm OK,'' they eventually signed, thought their hands were shaking.

Maybe they should draw another photo?

No, they've already caused Toriel enough grief.

''Well it's 2 in the morning, so you should get some rest,'' said Toriel, hugging the small child. ''Though what happened? You look as if you've seen a ghost!''

Frisk was silent for a moment. ''After what I've seen they might as well have been a ghost,'' they signed, but Toriel didn't see.

Frisk went back underneath the covers and lay there.

And lay there.

And lay there.

When they eventually heard Toriel's snores they slipped out of bed and tiptoes out of the room and through the corridor.

Then they walked straight out of the building.

It looked exactly the same out there, of course it was, you couldn't exactly have night-time in a cave, but Frisk's aching eyes were proof of how early it was.

Frisk began to make their way across the snow and remembered how Marco had trudged up there, looking so cold, not prepared for battle.

Frisk sighed and walked up to the exact spot Undyne had walked up to confront him. They looked down at their hands.

Frisk put the tough gloves back in the box and began to walk off.


	8. A new pal

**3000 views...** wut **.**

 **Also, I lost a follower**

 **RIP Follower 2016-2016**

 **This is my second longest chapter and I write it all today ._.**

 **Why did it take me so long to write this? I was writing something top secret**

''My child, I think you should try to befriend Papyrus.''

Toriel and Frisk were sitting on a bench outside of Snowed Inn, eating breakfast.

Toriel was sipping a cup of tea and Frisk was eating yet another Cinnamon Bunny as they didn't seem to want anything else. Frisk also had a .

Frisk nodded. ''But how?'' they signed.

''Well, find things he likes and try to talk about it with him, or you could do an activity he likes with him,'' Toriel replied.

''Aren't you going to help?'' said Frisk, absent-mindedly nibbling the apple.

''No, I'm going to be making that pie I promised, you'll do splendidly,'' said Toriel, kissing Frisk on top of their head.

Later

Frisk, of course, didn't know much about Papyrus apart from he was Sans' brother and liked pasta, so they asked around.

''Hmm...he likes Undyne.''

''The idea of being on the Royal Guard.''

''Popularity and praise.''

''Papyrus? Like the tall skeleton? He really likes his puzzles.''

''ZZZ...ZZZZZZZ...Z...ZZZZ...ZZZ.''

Sans wasn't the best help.

''I'm not sure. You know, those two just showed up one day and asserted themselves.''

Frisk was quite curious about that detail but had others things to do, so they set out trying to think of a way to get Papyrus to like them using all the information they got.

It started with them going to Grillby's.

Grillby remembered Frisk from yesterday and gave them a nod as they came in.

''Do you have any pasta?'' signed Frisk.

Grillby shook their head.

''Thank you anyway.''

Frisk then walked up to a mice-like monster wearing a very long scarf which trailed on the floor behind them.

''I like your scarf,'' signed Frisk.

''Um...'' said the monster, scratching the back of their head. ''What are you doing with your hands?''

Frisk realized that the monster couldn't understand sign language and got a stick and wrote in the snow with a stick what they had just signed.

The monster smiled behind their scarf. ''Oh...thank you,'' they said.

''Did you make it yourself?''

''Um yes, and my Mum helped a bit. But I can knit really well now!''

Frisk gave a smile. ''Do you think you could help me with something?''

"Uh, sure!'' the monster squeaked.

So Frisk and the mouse monster otherwise known as Carly began knitting with red, orange and white wool. Despite Frisk not being very good at knitting due to their lack of practice, they eventually began to speed up and were quite enjoying themselves.

The two worked for a good hour or two, sometimes talking to each other about life.

''So, do you want to put a message on it?'' asked Carly, working on a sleeve.

Frisk finished the collar and grabbed their stick to write. ''Yeah. Put SUPER COOL AWESOME GUY.''

''That's an awfully long message...''

''OK then. #1 COOL GUY.''

Carly nodded and grabbed the white wool.

Blah blah knitting stuff

''There!'' said Carly proudly.

Frisk looked at the orange sweater. It was orange with red piping and the words were in white.

''Thank you so much!'' they wrote and hugged Carly, before happily picking up the sweater and skipping away back to Papyrus and Sans' house.

Toriel was working in the kitchen, and it smelt a lot like brown sugar and cream.

''Oh hello! Back already?'' she asked, cracking a few eggs into a bowl.

''Just for a bit,'' signed Frisk, folding the sweater. ''Do you know where I can hide this?''

''Give it to me and I'll find a place,'' Toriel answered, wiping her cinnamon covered hands on a tea towel and taking the sweater. ''Are you done with your quest?''

''Not just yet,'' signed Frisk. ''I'm still out looking for things to help get along with Papyrus.

''Good luck,'' said Toriel, patting them on them on the head.

Frisk smiled and walked back out of the house. What now?

They walked over to a shop and asked if they had any puzzles. Apparently not.

''But check out the library, they have a lot of puzzles books there.''

So Frisk headed to the library which had a sign saying 'LIBRABY'.

Frisk rubbed their eyes and looked again. Yep, it was genuinely spelled wrong. Frisk shrugged and walked in.

There weren't many monsters there and none of them noticed Frisk looking through the shelves. There were a few puzzle books for kids but the pages were folded at the corners and sometimes across the whole page as well as crayon scribbled over most of it.

One had been carefully done apart from the Cross Word which had just been filled in with 'Z's and there were corny jokes wrote everywhere blank.

Frisk rolled their eyes and put it back and turned their attention to the other monsters. They were talking about the newspaper they wrote.

Frisk walked up and started having a conversation with them, interested. On finding out they made a lot of puzzles for their newspaper, Frisk asked if the two could make some for them as a present to a friend.

Frisk offered them gold for doing it, but the monsters did it very cheaply, as it turned out they quite liked making puzzles. One of them even said they should consider starting a business when they make puzzles for people.

''OK little monster, come back around 20 minutes,'' said one. ''We already made a few puzzles for the newspaper so we'll use those for ya.''

''Thanks again,'' Frisk signed and began to head out.

''Aren't you going to check out a book?'' the green reptile-like monster asked, wiping their glasses.

Frisk wouldn't have much to do when they were waiting at Papyrus and Sans' house so they nodded and walked back to the bookshelves.

They looked through some books about monster history and what happens when monsters 'fall'.

Then they had a terrible thought. What if Toriel were to die? What would they do then?

Frisk tightly closed their eyes and tried to push the thought of their head.

They accidently knocked a book off and opened their eyes to lean over and pick it up.

Its cover said in bold letters '50 EASY RECIPES'. Frisk shrugged and looked through it. It all sounded great but one caught Frisk's attention. 'Pasta'.

''I'll take this one!'' signed Frisk, with the book tucked under their arm they rushed out all the way back to the house.

''Back!'' signed Frisk, walking into the kitchen.

Toriel was pouring a sweet smelling mixture into a pie case and she smiled at Frisk as she smoothed the top. ''Welcome back.''

Frisk walked over and put the book on the table.

''What have you got there my child?'' asked Toriel, putting the pie into the oven.

''A cooking book,'' replied Frisk, flipping through to the pasta page.

''Oh! Are you taking up cooking?'' said Toriel, cleaning up the kitchen counter with a cloth.

''Guess so. Can you help me with this recipe?'' asked Frisk, showing her the page.

''Pasta? Of course!'' said Toriel. ''I'll gladly help. Now let's see what the ingredients are... alright, there's olive oil somewhere on these shelves, and probably flour too.''

Toriel brought out a packet of flour and a bottle made of green glass full of supposedly oil.

''OK! First, let us wash our hands,'' said Toriel.

After some top quality hand washing action, they began.

''First step, pour 2 cups of flour onto your work surface,'' said Toriel, handing Frisk a cup.

Frisk stuck the cup inside the flour and brought it out again. Toriel pushed the excess on top of the cup off and Frisk poured it onto the kitchen counter and repeated so that was a small hill of flour.

''Now make with your hands make a depression in the flour,'' read Toriel.

''I don't want to make the flour sad!'' signed Frisk.

Toriel laughed. ''No it means to make a hole.''

Frisk blushed and did as they were instructed. Then they carefully cracked 3 eggs into the hole and got applauded when they didn't get any shell in by Toriel and Sans.

Where had Sans come from?

Eh, that's not important.

Then they had slowly folded in the flour into the eggs and gradually add the olive oil.

''Now you knead like mad,'' said Toriel.

Frisk patted the dough and said they loved it.

''No, knead it.''

Frisk patted it again.

Toriel kneaded the dough for them and continued. ''Now make it into a ball and split it into two.''

Frisk hugged the dough.

''I think it may be possible you've taught the kid too well,'' said Sans. He looked at the blob of dough. ''Hey that isn't the end result! It's an im-pasta.''

Toriel laughed. ''Oh I get it.''

Frisk ripped the dough in two.

Toriel helped Frisk roll the dough into a rectangle shape and roll it very tightly.

''Now, this next step I'll do as it is very dangerous for young children,'' said Toriel. She brought out a knife and began cutting the rolled up pasta.

Frisk watched the knife go up and down, up and down, up and down.

''That's one sharp knife,'' a voice said in their head. ''Perfect for cutting...and stabbing.''

Frisk blinked and the voice was gone. Toriel was finished and Frisk watched silently as she put the knife back in the drawer.

''It was knife to meet you,'' she said with a grin.

Then they left it to dry.

''Well that's that done!'' Toriel said, emptying a tin of tomatoes and other ingredients into a pot. ''And that's the sauce.''

Frisk smiled and walked back to the 'Library'. They were given their puzzles and Frisk returned, feeling very proud of themselves. They spotted Toriel had put their sweater in her bag, only a corner visible as she had tactfully covered it with other items.

Frisk sat down on the sofa and sighed happily. They had done it!

''So...when does your brother come home Sans?'' asked Toriel.

''In four seconds.''

''Huh?''

''I AM HAVE RETURNED!'' announced Papyrus, bursting in. ''HUMAN ARE YOU READY TO FI- IS THAT SPAGHETTI?''

He pointed at the drying pasta.

''Yep, Frisk made it especially for you,'' said Toriel with a smile.

''WOWIE!'' said Papyrus. ''FOR ME?''

Frisk nodded shyly and dived into Toriel's bag.

''UM...IS THE HUMAN TRYING SUFFOCATE THEMSELF?'' asked Papyrus.

Frisk's legs were sticking out of the bag.

''Child are you OK!?'' said Toriel.

''I'll bag myself a seat to watch this,'' said Sans.

''SANS STOP WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS.''

Frisk reappeared, clutching the sweater and handed it to Papyrus. ''I made you a sweater!'' they said.

Papyrus unfolded it and read what it said. He was happy with it. In fact, he got very emotional and hugged Frisk.

''WHERE HAS THE CHILD BEEN ALL MY LIFE?'' he said.

Sans read what it said on the sweater. ''No wonder you're cool Paps if you live in Snowdin.''

''WOW, THANKS FOR RUINING THE MOOD SANS,'' said Papyrus, putting Frisk down. ''WELL AT LEAST I'LL HAVE SOMETHING TO REMEMBER THE HUMAN BY WHEN THEY'RE SENT OFF TO THE CAPITAL.''

''Uh, Frisk also has something else!'' Toriel said quickly.

Frisk nodded and brought out the puzzles.

''I thought we could all do puzzles together. It would be an honor to do with it someone so great, I'm your number one fan!'' exclaimed Frisk.

''R-REALLY?'' said Papyrus. For the first time in his life, Papyrus was lost for words.

Frisk nodded with a smile.

Papyrus thought long and hard about something. ''WELL THAT SETTLES IT.''

''Settles what bro?'' asked Sans, flicking through a car magazine.

''I SIMPLY CANNOT CAPTURE THIS HUMAN! ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, PUZZLE ADORER, NUMBER 1 FAN...WHY WOULD I CAPTURE THEM?'' said Papyrus. ''I CAN'T NOW!''

Toriel gave a sigh of relief and gave Frisk a thumbs up.

Frisk hugged Papyrus who hugged back. ''NYOO HOO HOO! THERE GO MY DREAMS OF BRING A ROYAL GUARD THOUGH.''

''Maybe you should help those newspaper people?'' signed Frisk. ''They make lots of puzzles for their newspaper and they may want help.''

''YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!'' said Papyrus. ''NOW HUMAN. HERE IS HOW TO GET BACK TO THE SURFACE, FIRST-''

''That won't be necessary,'' said Toriel briskly. ''I think we've overstayed our welcome so let's going. There's a pie in the oven by the way.''

''Aren't we staying for spaghetti and puzzles?'' asked Frisk.

''No, we need to find a home, the Royal Guards could be anywhere, so we need to find a good place to hide,'' she said, opening the door and pulling Frisk outside. ''Say goodbye to your friends.''

''Bye...'' said Frisk sadly, with a small wave.

Sans sat up and was looking at Toriel.

Papyrus was waving goodbye as well, looking even more upset than Frisk as Toriel closed the door and began to walk away, having to pull Frisk by their hand along the snowy streets.

They were both silent.

''You know,'' signed Frisk. ''I need to hear those instructions.''

''Now you don't'' said Toriel coldly.

''I do, because I'm going to the surface...'' continued Frisk.

''Child, listen here, you are NOT-''

''I'm taking you guys with me!''

Toriel stopped. ''What?''

''I'm gonna free everyone!'' announced Frisk. ''Then we can all live happily on the surface together!''

Toriel sighed. ''I wish I could believe you, I really do, but it's simply not possible. Asgore will take your soul easily, and there's no way of opening the barrier without another human soul. Even if you did somehow manage to free us all, there's no promising that the other humans will accept us. We may just be shunned away again, and this time, the humans may not be as kind as to seal us underground.''

''I know, but maybe-'' began Frisk.

''There is nothing you can do! You are a child, not some savior sent from the Heaven, there is no way you can do anything important!''

Toriel covered her mouth. ''I'm so sorry-'' she started.

Tears filled Frisk's eyes as they ran off.

''My child?'' said Toriel. ''My child!''

 **Anddddddddd it ends there. I looked up actual recipes for spaghetti and cinnamon and butterscotch pie for these recipes so I think I was pretty accurate. And phew! They no longer need to worry about Papyrus anymore, and only with the fact FRISK JUST RAN AWAY UNPROTECTED. Oh well, wait 'til the next chapter to see what happens next!**

 **No seriously, wait. There aren't any secret extra lines hinting to the next chapter's plot.**

 **Come on, go away already.**

 **Go read another fanfiction.**

 **Ask your mum for a cookie or something.**

 **Wait you're mentally scarred by cookies? Eek.**

 **You still here?**

 **Fine.**

Frisk kept running, through Snowdin and through the forest which surrounded it. Eventually, they realized they had walked straight into the Ruins.

They looked around. What to do now? Go back to Toriel?

No, instead Frisk would just stay here. Not forever, just to look after themselves for a bit. They could do it, they were young but they were DETERMINED. They could support themself without any help!

Then maybe Toriel would see that they were much more mature than she thought and she could trust them with their promises.

Frisk walked along, remembering the short time they had spent there.

Then they saw the wall of rocks Toriel had knocked down during the two's great escape and saw something.

Toriel was right when it sounded like someone has gotten trapped underneath rocks.

Because someone had.

''NGAH!''


	9. NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

***hugs the memorial to the follower***

 **So I'll admit the last chapter was a bit of a filler chapter but in this one there's a lot more action, sooooo stick with me! :3**

Undyne was fed up.

First of all, moster kind's key to freedom had managed escaped her when it should've been like shooting fish in a barrel. Second of all, SHE WAS TRAPPED UNDER A FREAKING WALL OF ROCKS.

''Go on without me! I'll catch up later!'' she had called out to the rest of the Royal Guards.

Undyne rolled her eyes. She hadn't exactly 'caught up'. When the previous queen (yeah, the blooming queen out of all monsters) was escaping with the human, (THE QUEEN FOR GOODNESS SAKE) she decided to do what any kind and considerate leader would do and dump a **** ton of rocks of one of her fellow subjects.

It had been around 3 days since the event and Undyne wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to Asgore that the human had escaped. The king was usually a big hearted softy who wouldn't hurt a fly (he did once and the castle had to order more tissues) on purpose but when it came to the matter of breaking the barrier he acted like a different monster.

Undyne guessed it was because as king, it was his sworn duty to get the souls and free his people. It was also because Asgore had lost his wife to this cause so giving up now would mean he would've given up what little light he had in his life for nothing.

Undyne groaned. She had been in the same position for ages and was not any closer to freeing herself. Of course she could bash the rocks wih her spear in an attempt of freedom but there was the risk the rocks would all crash down on her, and the only thing left of Undyne would be a set of armour and a pile of dust.

Undyne changed her position slightly, twisting her back and inching slightly towards the right. A rock slid sideways and landed on it. To avoid her spine being crushed, Undyne summoned a spear and used it to hold up the rock. Then she easily slid out from beneath the gap.

She rubbed her back as the stood up and grabbed her spear. The rocks toppled over each other and made a crashing sound. Undyne walked away, feeling proud of herself, now she had to find that human!

Undyne suddenly heard her back make an alarming popping noise and she winced slightly and cursed under her breath. It seemed her back really wasn't in the best condition right now but she'd get to it later, she had more important things to be worrying about.

''NGAH!'' she screamed, to lift her spirits up by still sounding fierce.

Undyne heard a small gasp. She blinked, and walked towards the source of the noise.

''Hello?'' she called out uncertainly. Who could possibly be there? It was probably just another monster who lived in the Ruins.

She heard footsteps beginning to get fainter and fainter, as whoever it was moved away.

''Hey, are you deaf? Who's there!?'' she called out.

Undyne heard a squeak and the footsteps gorwing quicker.

She groaned and and walked over so she could look around the corner.

Her eyes widened.

Frisk had decided that on sight of the the leader of the Royal Guards, they should get out of there and moved away.

Frisk had came to the conclusion they should just carry on with Toriel and see where there the road goes, that wasn't the worst idea ever, was it? So Frisk began making their escape as the Undyne woman shouted at them to answer her.

Frisk realized that there was just the smallest chance ever Undyne had spotted them when a spear whizzed over head. The next was straight next to their feet, causing them to jump up.

Yep, back to Toriel it was.

Frisk began running, cursing their luck, as more spears were chucked at them, each one close than the last.

''Could we stop fighting and talk about this?'' Frisk signed frantcially as a spear was mere millimetres away from cutting the side of their neck.

''What warrior would I be if I chatted to the enemy?'' said Undyne, picking up her pace. ''If we get your soul monster-kind can finally be free!''

''But maybe we could think of a differeent way?'' continued Frisk. ''Perhaps, living Underground isn't so bad after all?''

This caught Undyne off guard. ''Wait, you're saying that we should continue living underground?'' She slowed down.

''Yeah, surely not all humans are _that_ bad?'' signed Frisk. ''Perhaps the king was the only bad one, he had the power to force the rest of the humans to fight, if you'd just-''

 **00/20**

Frisk's eyes widened, blood flying out of their mouth and dibbling down their chin.

The teal spear which had gone straight through Frisk's chest was now crimson.

Their ruby-red soul shattered.

''Frisk, stay determined!''

Frisk sighed and pressed the RESET button. The world began to span until they could feel the crunch of snow beneath their feet.

Frisk and Toriel had just left Papyrus and Sans' house, Toriel's expression cold. This was the point where the arguement was about to start if Frisk repeated what they had done before the reset.

''Silly Papyrus,'' signed Frisk. ''Trying to give me direction on how to get to the surface.''

Toriel said nothing, but her firm grip loosened slightly.

''Going to the surface? What made him think I'd want to know that?'' continued Frisk.

Toriel stopped walking. ''My child,'' she said. ''If there were, perhaps, a chance you could return to the surface, would you try? I won't be offended if you say yes.''

 _'The whole reason we argued before was because you were_ , _'_ thought Frisk, but they didn't say it aloud.

Frisk laughed, not Toriel's prediction.

''Why would I want to go to the surface,'' Frisk signed. ''If you're down here?''

Toriel was silent for a moment. And then a smile crept to her face as she swept Frisk into a hug.

''Oh dear you're making this old woman cry,'' she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

 _'I'll tell her my idea later,'_ thought Frisk. But for now they had bigger things to worry about. Undyne.

''Did you hear that?'' signed Frisk, depsite not hearing anything themselves.

''No...?'' said Toriel.

Friks gasped. ''It sounded like somone had crushed a ton of rocks!''

''It did?'' said Toriel.

''Has somebody got a reason to smash a ton of rocks?'' signed Frisk, already knowing the answer.

The colour drained from Toriel's face. ''Oh no! We need to get out of here!''

Grabbing Frisk's hand again, Toriel tore away from Snowdin and down the lanes.

''I saw something move!''

Toriel halted suddenly, causing Frisk to crash into her back.

''Doggo all of us are moving, we're on look out remember?''

''Not us! _Something else_ moved!''

''You, like, don't think it's that human we're supposed to be looking for right?''

''Whoah that would be, like, some great luck!''

The Royal Guards were near.

Toriel slowly began to back away.

''Two of the Royal Guards can't recognize me,'' signed Frisk. ''But I'm not sure we'll have the same luck with everyone else.''

''I can smell something!''

Footsteps could be heard.

''Child,'' whispered Toriel. ''No sudden movements or-''

A figure leapt out at them, so quick it was a blur.

Suddenly the world slipped and Frisk found their grip on Toriel's paw slipping as they were pushed back into something filled with lines with spikes which tugged at their clothing and hair.

It took a couple seconds for Frisk t register their surroundings. They had been pushed into a bush and throrns were everywhere on the twigs which lay inside. Frisk sat there, still slightly dazed and look thrugh the gaps between the twigs.

They felt hands grab them around their waist and opened their mouth to scream only to have a familiar voice shush them.

Frisk hugged Toriel tightly, burying their face in her chest.

''GOT YA- Papyrus?''

Frisk looked back through the gaps and saw Papyrus standing where they had previously been.

''HELLO!'' Papyrus called out cheerfully.

''You idiot!'' snapped Doggo. ''It was just the skeleton!''

''Don't doubt my sense of smell,'' replied Dogamy. ''I smelt something unfamiliar and it has to be the human! What else could it be?''

''Nothing else it could be...'' said Dogaressa.

''ME!'' said Papyrus quickly.

''Why do you smell like a human?'' demanded Dogamy.

''Makes no sense...'' said Dogaressa.

''BECAUSE...I SAW THE HUMAN AND IT DECIDED TO HUG ME...?''

''Which way did it go?'' asked Doggo.

''IT RETREATED BACK TO THE ROCKY PLACE OVER THERE!'' said Papyrus, pointing to the far away Ruins.

''Let's go!'

The Royal Guards dashed off.

Frisk crawled out of the bush and gave Papyrus a thumbs up.

Toriel came out as well and brushed herself off before turning to Papyrus.

''I'd just like to say thank you and sorry for-'' she began.

''THAT'S OK LADY ASGORE! I FORGIVE EVERYONE AS SOON AS THEY SAY SOMETHING!'' Papyrus announced.

Toriel smiled, ignoring what she had just been called.

''WELL THE GUARDS WILL COME BACK EVENTUALLY, SO YOU BETTER GET A MOVE ON!''

Toriel nodded. ''Yes, I suppose so.''

As soon as she turned around to leave, they heard the Guards shouting.

''Undyne!''

Frisk eye's widened. They had forgotten to tell Toriel about Undyne.

''This way guards!''

Everyone was coming straight for them.


	10. Cautious

**I think Monster Kid is a girl, dun judge**

 **Also, I've started making Sans speech starting with lower case because I've seen other people do that ._.**

''UH OH,'' said Papyrus.

''Ah! What do we do!?'' yelped Toriel, clinging to Frisk as if they were the adult and she was the child.

''wow, today is going to RUFF,'' joked Sans at the sight of the canine guards.

''SANS NOT THE TIME!'' screamed Papyrus. ''NOT ALL THE GUARDS ARE DOGS ANYWAY, THE HUMAN NEEDS TO GET AWAY!''

''eek Paps, stop being so STERNum.''

''WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM? YOU WERE IN THE HOUSE A MOMENT AGO!''

Sans shrugged and starting walking back to Snowdin.

''I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HIM,'' muttered Papyrus. ''WELL ANYWAY, LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO RUN WHILE I TRY TO DISTRACT THEM, OK?''

Frisk nodded.

''OK,'' said Toriel.

''NOW- RUN!'' yelled Papyrus, and he charged off towards the guards.

Toriel pulled Frisk up into a piggyback and started running. The snow crunched beneath her feet and Frisk watched Papyrus disappear from sight. Could this skeleton they've known for only 2 days really help them?

Frisk knew it was just a chance they were going to have to take and clung to Toriel as they charged straight into another section.

Just before they completely went into it, Frisk gave a small wave at Papyrus. He probably didn't see, but Frisk felt better that they had said goodbye anyway.

The snow covered ground was replaced by dark blue stone and an illuminated stream ran past the pathway. The woods were also replaced by dark blue stone and there were specks of crystal studded here or there, making it quite a breathtaking view.

Unfortunately, there was no time to take it all in as they guards could be mere meters away from the duo, so Toriel dashed straight into the next room.

In there, there was a waterfall and standing next to it was a yellow dinosaur-like creature. There was a monster which resembled a goldfish standing next to a tall, teal flower.

There was also a shack with snow with no one else but Sans himself standing in there.

''Sans?'' said Toriel, confused. ''I thought you had gone back to Snowdin.''

''nah, I have a job to do,'' said Sans.

As the two had a quick conversation. Frisk saw a glowing star-shaped object. Making sure no one was looking, they walked over and pressed it.

 **The sound of rushing water fills you with determination.**

Frisk saved. In the corner of their eye, they thought they saw Sans looking at them, but he looked away again anyway.

Frisk walked over to the monster kid and waved.

''Yo!'' Monster Kid replied cheerily. ''Have ya heard the news? Have ya?''

Frisk shook their head.

''A human has been spotted! The last one we need before we're set free!'' Monster Kid said. ''And guess what, guess what?''

Frisk shrugged.

''Undyne is going to be the one to take them down! I heard that they were in the Ruins so if I stay here, maybe I'll get to see her!''

She seemed very excited at the prospect of seeing the person she was talking to being slaughtered by her obvious idol.

Frisk nodded slowly and walked over to the goldfish monster.

''Hey there's some human walking around, have you seen them?'' he asked. Frisk shook their head.

''This is a great place, though those echo flowers can be annoying,'' he continued.

Frisk smiled and looked at the flower in more detail.

''Though those echo flowers can be annoying...'' it said.

Frisk jumped back. Did that flower just talk!? You know, after meeting Flowey, this shouldn't be a surprise anymore but Frisk was caught off guard.

Wait...an echo flower. Frisk facepalmed at their stupidity.

''Come on my child, we have no time to waste, we need to keep moving,'' said Toriel, holding out her hand.

Frisk grabbed it and the two walked along again. Inside the next room there was a box with a sign next to it reading:

 **This is a box. You can put an item in or take an item out. Why would you, though? You can't use items when they're in the box! Sincerely, a box-hater.**

Frisk had no time to look in it, but they wouldn't need to anyway. All they had was a slice of C & B pie, a snowman piece, some spider cider and a nice-cream. The nice-cream was probably going to melt soon now that Frisk was out of a freezing place like Snowdin, but that couldn't be helped.

The two walked down some very narrow wooden pathways supported by thin beams and Frisk saw another echo flower. Curious, they pulled Toriel over and listened to it.

''I heard it's been sighted in the Ruins!'' it said.

Frisk decided it was better to keep moving.

Going back up (it was a dead end downwards) Toriel helped Frisk cross the waterfall where rocks kept tumbling through and onto the next place. But unfortunately, a rock came straight at Frisk and they leaped up, falling over and crashing into the waterfall itself!

They found themself in a small room with a dusty tutu on the ground.

' _Jade_ ,' Frisk thought, remembering the ballerina girl Toriel used to know.

They checked it.

 **Old tutu- Armour- df 10**

 **Finally, a protective piece of armor**

Frisk decided to keep it for future use and went back into the section where Toriel was waiting.

''My child what happened to you?'' she asked, pulling Frisk to safety.

Frisk shrugged and let themself be pulled away when suddenly.

''We're almost there!''

The guards. Oh no.

Toriel's eyes widened.

''What do we do?'' signed Frisk.

''Find somewhere to hide!'' replied Toriel. ''But where?''

Frisk ran back to the waterfall and charged straight into the secret room they had found, a rather confused Toriel following behind.

''How did you find this?'' she asked.

''Accident,'' signed Frisk. They were silent for a moment. ''I found this in here.''

They brought out the tutu. ''Oh...'' said Toriel. ''Well, uh, you might as well put it on, if it means you'll be safer.''

Frisk nodded and slowly slipped it on as shouts were heard from outside.

The Royal Guards walked along and stood at the edge of the Waterfall. Only Lesser Dog and Undyne were there now. Doggo had been told to take the rest of the day off as he had been thoroughly shaken by all the moving, Dogamy and Dogaressa were checking that the human wasn't still in Snowdin, and Red and Greater Dog were doing the same thing but in the Ruins.

''Alright Lesser Dog,'' said Undyne, adjusting her helmet to make sure she looked as fierce as possible. ''You stay here while I look around, OK?''

Lesser Dog nodded and Undyne patted him on the head before setting off across the waterfall.

Toriel held her breath as the leader of the Royal Guards walked past them and paused for a moment.

''...Huh, thought I heard something,'' Undyne muttered and walked away.

''Is the coast clear?'' signed Frisk.

Toriel waited for a minute or two and then nodded, walking back into the open and into the next section.

There was a bunch of tall grass and the two started trudging through it when suddenly-

''Huh!?''

Undyne whipped around and took a step towards the patch of grass. She brought out a spear and pointed it at the patch. Frisk hugged Toriel's leg fearfully. Undyne brought out the spear up and-

''UNDYNE!''

Papyrus was running on the ledge overhead, waving his arms.

''Papyrus?'' said Undyne, putting down the spear. ''Look, I swore I saw the human come this way. Don't distract me from my work.''

''YEAH WELL, YOU SEE,'' said Papyrus. ''UH, MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE.''

''What!?'' exclaimed Undyne. ''Paps how did that happen!?''

''LONG STORY.''

Undyne groaned. ''Look I'll get somebody on it, don't you remember why I'm doing this?''

Papyrus sighed and looked upwards as if he was some schoolboy having to recite their times tables.

'' _The future of monster kind rests on the fate of the human. If we capture them and take their soul, Asgore will become a God-like creature and destroy humanity, and then we can all live happily on the surface_ ,'' he chanted.

''Good, now get out of here. Hopefully, we'll still be on for cooking lessons at 8,'' said Undyne. ''And Paps, you can't really have a major fire in a place like Snowdin.''

''Heh...heh...'' said Papyrus. ''Eight, right? Ok, I'll be off then.''

He walked off.

''What am I going to do with him?'' Undyne muttered. She looked back at her spear. ''What was I doing again? Oh well.''

She turned around and continued moving onwards. As soon as she was luckily out of ear-shot, there was a squealing noise.

Monster Kid hopped out of the grass, spinning in circles and singing.

''Did you see her, did you see her!?'' she squealed excitedly. ''Undyne was right next to us, she even got her spear out to impress you guys! I wish I could do cooking lessons with her...''

Monster Kid skipped off and Toriel and Frisk finally retreated from the grass.

That was too close.

They were going to have to be more cautious in the future.


	11. Calm Down

_WARNING: This chapter suxxxxxxx_

 **A feeling of dread hangs over you...but you stay determined**

''Come on, we should get moving in case she comes back,'' said Toriel.

Frisk finished saving and followed Toriel as she walked away the long grass which had served as their hiding place just mere moments ago, Frisk's heart was still pounding from the encounter as proof.

In the next room, there was a line of pink flowers, all bloomed, meaning Undyne must've come this way quite recently.

The two continued when suddenly Frisk's soul popped out and a monster appeared.

 **Aaron flexes in!**

''PUT A SHIRT ON!'' yelled Toriel, covering Frisk's eyes.

''Come on,'' said Aaron with a smirk. ''You know you like it-''

Toriel iris's retracted until they looked like a red rim around her pupils and her mouth twisted with annoyance as she glared at Aaron.

This death glare had caused kings to tremble, and Aaron took no time flexing away from sight.

 **You won! Kinda... You gained 0 EXP and 30 gold!**

''Great, now let's continue!'' said Toriel happily, removing her hands from Frisk's eyes.

She took no time completing the bridge seed puzzle, having seen so many other puzzles in the Ruins, and Frisk became more and more confident that with Toriel at their side, they could breeze through Waterfall and maybe even get past Undyne without her noticing.

 **Ring...ring...**

Frisk put the phone to their ear.

''HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!'' said Papyrus.

''Papyrus, how did you get Frisk's number?'' asked Toriel (Papyrus was so loud Toriel could hear it from the phone).

''OH IT WAS EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT FRISK'S! NYEH HEH HEH!''

Toriel raised an eyebrow as she walked.

''SO...'' said Papyrus, his tone of voice going from optimistic to concerned. ''UM, I DIDN'T REALLY HOLD OFF UNDYNE FOR THAT LONG, SHE'S ONE PERSISTENT FISH! OH DEAR, I'M A TERRIBLE FRIEND, AREN'T I? NYOO HOO HOO...''

Frisk signed 'You're not a bad friend.'

''Frisk says you're not a bad friend,'' said Toriel.

''OH, REALLY? AW THANKS, BUT ANYWAY. UM, SO UNDYNE AND I WERE TALKING AND WELL...WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?''

Frisk's expression was blank.

''I'M ASKING FOR A...FRIEND. SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A DUSTY TU-TU, IS THAT CORRECT?'' continued Papyrus.

Frisk slowly nodded.

''Frisk says yes,'' said Toriel.

''ALRIGHT!'' said Papyrus. ''GOT IT! WINK WINK! HAVE A NICE DAY!''

''You too Papyrus,'' said Toriel as the enthusiastic skeleton hung up.

 **Click...**

The next room caught Frisk off guard. It looked pretty normal at first but if you looked up you'd see millions of shiny shards of crystal glittering in the ceiling, reminding Frisk of the night sky back on the surface.

''They look just like the stars, don't they?'' said Toriel. ''You can wish upon them, I see many young monsters doing it when I was still... well when I wasn't living in the Ruins looking for humans.''

Frisk nodded and scrunched up their eyes, concentrating hard. Then they opened their eyes again.

''What did you wish for?'' asked Toriel.

''I can't tell you,'' said Frisk. ''Otherwise, it won't come true.''

Toriel smiled. ''If you say so.''

Frisk began listening to the echo flowers, and listened to a conversation about someone saying they wouldn't laugh at a wish when suddenly one of the echo flowers went 'WOOF!'.

''...'' went Frisk.

The next one went ''BARK! WO-OOF!''

''...?'' went Frisk.

The one after that went ''WOOF WOOF! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!''

''?'' went Frisk.

This, um, went on for a while.

 **A while later**

"?'' went Frisk.

''OK that's it, we're going,'' said Toriel, grabbing hold of Frisk's hand and starting to stride off, only to be blocked by a tall white figure.

''Doggy!'' signed Frisk happily.

Lesser Dog wagged its tail cheerfully at the sight, having spent the last 30 minutes trying to sniff out the human and prepared itself for battle. It had it's own special way of doing so which was to stand there and intensely stare at the human until they did something.

Frisk was still going 'awwwww' and raised their hand to pat Lesser Dog. At the motion, Lesser Dog started rolling around on the floor.

''I highly doubt that this specimen is going to capture anything anytime soon,'' said Toriel flatly.

''Can we come keep it, _please_?'' begged Frisk.

''Uh, maybe not,'' said Toriel. ''Come on now, we should really keep moving.''

Frisk sighed and hugged Lesser Dog as to say good bye. Then as they turned around to leave they patted it on the head. Lesser Dog's neck grew slightly. Frisk blinked and figured it was a trick of the light but, curious, they patted Lesser Dog again, and its neck grew a little more yet again. Frisk kept petting and though sometimes they regretted their life decisions they felt like tomorrow was another day and perhaps love was all they needed. They also thought 'whoah this dog's neck is getting long!'

Eventually, Lesser Dog's neck had gone around the corner and where no dog has gone before, and Frisk gave final pat before walking off with Toriel. But unfortunately, they reached a dead end!

''What the~?'' said Toriel. ''How do we get by? How did Undyne get past?''

Frisk shrugged as Toriel started to look around for anything they had missed. Frisk tried to help out, but it was awfully hard when you didn't even know what you were looking for. Eventually Frisk decided to let Toriel take this one and wondered around, listening to the echo flowers which weren't Lesser Dog barking. Frisk spied a telescope and peered through, staring at the shards of stone in greater detail. They decided to examine a clump of crystals together and gasped when it was revealed someone had written Check wall with an arrow sign pointing upwards.

Frisk walked down the corridor and pressed their hand against the wall right at the end. The wall completely fell away and revealed the next room.

''Great work, my child!'' said Toriel happily, making Frisk blush and grin.

The next section was another pier and Frisk watched the water churn and toss below between the creaking planks of wood. The water was as black as an inkwell and reminded Frisk of an empty void, causing them to pick up their pace and almost run straight into a wall in front of them.

There were a few signs on it, all of them covered in ancient writing but Frisk could just about make out the words. " **The war of humans and monsters** ".

''Come on sweetie pie!'' called out Toriel and Frisk, upset they wouldn't get to read about the war, followed, remembering they could just ask Toriel about it later.

The pier ended and there was a single plank of wood right at the end.

''Well here goes nothing,'' muttered Toriel under her breath and stepped on it. It thankfully stayed afloat.

''Alright, now you come on!'' said Toriel.

Frisk very hesitantly stepped aboard as well (and they still stayed afloat) and wrapped their arms around Toriel's waist. The water seemed to swallow up everything, it was all so black, it was too somber.

 _Dark, dark, yet darker..._

 **Yeah I'm having a really bad day today so I'm going to end it there, sorry**


	12. En Guarde!

**This chapter was late, I know, but I was extremely busy this week so I had no time to write this and post it, sorry!**

 **Also, this chapter is following the belief that the statue you give an umbrella to is a memorial to Asriel.**

Undyne crouched in a bush, peering through the slits of her helmet. She brought out her phone and dialed a phone number.

 **Ring...ring...**

''Paps, what's the news on the human? Have you seen them anywhere?'' she asked.

''I'VE SEEN THEM AGAIN, THEY'RE WEARING A DUSTY TUTU,'' Papyrus 'lied'.

''Good job, see ya lat- HEY!''

''WHAT, WHAT IS IT UNDYNE?'' said Papyrus nervously.

''It's the human! You're right, they are wearing a tutu!'' Undyne said excitedly.

''THEY ARE WEARING WHAT NOW?''

''Thanks, Paps, see you later- with the human's soul!'' said Undyne cheerfully.

''UNDYNE WAIT-''

 **Click...**

Undyne summoned a spear and stood up straight.

The human was still with the ex-queen, skipping merrily along the wooden planks.

Undyne waited until the perfect time and chucked the spear.

Frisk yelped and stumbled back a few steps, the spear brushing against the top of their shoes.

Another spear soon appeared, this one so close Frisk could feel the air against their face as it whizzed past and impaled the ground in front of them.

''Oh not this again!'' said Toriel, picking up Frisk and starting to head out of harm's way.

Undyne growled, she wouldn't let them get away this time! The sky was alight with the glow of the blue spears raining down, and Frisk was wincing every time one crashed into the ground in front or behind them. The spears were getting closer each time.

Toriel ran as fast as she could, her hand over Frisk's head as she saw a patch of long grass ahead of them. If this had saved them before, why couldn't it do it again?

Toriel rushed inside and crouched down, trying to hush Frisk who was whimpering. Undyne heavy footsteps grew closer and closer as she waded through the grass and stopped, standing right above the two.

Her arm reached down and Toriel braced herself to fight or flee, or perhaps or both when an excited yelp rang out.

Undyne was holding up Monster Kid, who was practically fainting with delight.

''Seriously?'' said Undyne, putting the child down and walking off again.

Frisk was silent until the heavy thud of Undyne's armor was gone and climbed down Toriel, crawling through the long grass and onto the empty ground.

Monster Kid came out a few seconds later and tripped over Frisk in her rush of happiness, resulting them in being a laughing pile on the ground.

''Did you see that? Undyne just TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face again!'' MK squealed.

''Uh OK, but could you please get off me?'' Frisk signed.

MK gave them a blank look.

Well, I guess I can't expect everyone to know sign language, thought Frisk.

They gave MK a gentle push.

''Oh yeah, right, sorry!'' said MK, rolling off. ''See ya later...''

Frisk brought out their black crayon and piece of paper and wrote 'Frisk'.

''...Fur-risk,'' sounded out MK. ''Frisk! See ya later Frisk!''

She ran off, tripping over as she did so.

Frisk pulled the spying Toriel out of the grass and carried on walking.

They saved their progress (they did not want to have to relive those moments with Undyne ever again) and called Papyrus.

 **Ring...ring...**

''WHY ARE THERE SO MANY TABLES LYING AROUND HERE?'' said Papyrus. ''OH HEY FRISK, I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT.''

Frisk nodded.

''Frisk says 'OK' '' said Toriel.

''ALRIGHT HERE IT GOES...ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?''

''Yes,'' said Toriel.

''OH THANK GOODNESS! I WAS WORRIED FOR A SECOND THERE!'' said Papyrus. ''WELL I'LL BE OFF NOW!''

 **Click...**

The next room had Sans in it, standing next to an impressive looking telescope.

''heya kid,'' he said. ''i've been thinking about getting into the telescope business, it's usually 50000g to use this telescope, but because I like ya, you can have a go for free,''

Frisk smiled and looked through the telescope only to see a red circle. They frowned and pulled themselves away from it.

''not satisfied?'' asked Sans. ''don't worry, you can have your money back.''

Frisk walked back to Toriel who started laughing. Frisk gave her a puzzled look as she handed them a mirror. They had a red circle around their eye.

Frisk was unamused and wiped it off with a tissue as Toriel gave Sans a thumbs up who smiled and...blushed? No, skeletons couldn't blush.

As the two continued, Frisk winded up buying a nice-cream which came along with a punch card saying they looked nice today, met a monster wondering what a star was, and met another monster called Onion-San who, uh, was...special.

Frisk even ended up in a concert with a creature called Shyren, with Sans selling tickets and everything. Frisk felt very proud of themselves and Toriel just felt confused.

There was one moment though which left Frisk puzzled. The two encountered a strange looking statue, it had cracks running through its body and had horns, resembling a goat quite greatly.

Toriel fell silent at the sight of it and gently placed her hand against its rocky surface. When Frisk gave it an umbrella a music box began to play, its melody echoing through the halls.

Toriel walked off and didn't say anything until they were out of the room.

Frisk grabbed a red umbrella at the sight of droplets of water raining down from the ceiling and the two carried on walking, even meeting MK was sheltering in a corner.

''Yo, you've got an umbrella?'' she said. ''Awesome! Let's go!''

She ducked underneath the umbrella and smiled cheerfully at Frisk who suddenly felt rather shy around her.

''Man Undyne is sooooo cool, she beats up all the bad guys and never loses!'' MK said. ''If I was human, I would wet the bed every night...knowing she was coming to beat me up! Ha hah.''

Frisk nodded as they turned a corner.

''So one time, we had this project when we had to look after this flower. The king - we had to call him ''Mr. Dreemurr'' - volunteered to donate his own flowers.''

Toriel seemed to be listening closely.

''He ended up coming to school and teaching us about responsibility and stuff,'' continued MK. ''That got me thinking... YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up all the teachers!''

Toriel seemed to loosen up slightly.

''Um...maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers. She's too cool to beat up anybody innocent.''

Toriel and Frisk shared a look.

The next room was open for anyone to see, a ledge with an incredible sight.

Beside them was a huge castle, with proper turrets and a drawbridge. Frisk stood next to MK for a while, looking at it, but Toriel quickly rushed into the next room as soon as she glanced at it.

Frisk put back their umbrella and got hoisted up by Toriel onto the next ledge too high for a child like Frisk to reach. Then she picked up MK as well.

The next place had more of the history of monsters hanging on the walls.

''Yo, I've got some homework on this,'' said MK. ''I've been so distracted with meeting Undyne I completely forgot about it! You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up!''

She sat down and started reading.

Another pier awaited the two as they continued onwards. As they walked along a glowing blue circle appeared on the ground, accompanied by another, and another, and another.

Frisk looked at them confused when spears sprang up from them! Undyne was below the pier, arm raised as more and more blue dots appeared.

''RUN!'' yelled Toriel.

She started dragging Frisk behind her, moving away from the dots quickly and gracefully.

When there wasn't much to dodge, Toriel would throw a fireball at Undyne, hoping it would slow the stubborn leader of the Royal Guards down, but it didn't have much success.

More spears were coming, too many,and even with Toriel's speed, it wouldn't be long until they got hit. Everywhere Toriel and Frisk ran, there would be a dead end and soon spears would be popping up from the ground.

Just as they dodged yet another wave of spears, the two found another dead end. Toriel turned around to head back but there stood Undyne, looking triumphant even though you couldn't see her face behind her helmet.

She started walking forwards and then stopped, only a few meters away from them now. There was no one to run anymore.

Toriel pushed Frisk behind her protectively.

''Look,'' said Undyne, her tone was surprisingly gentle. ''I don't have the faintest idea what is going on, but Que-''

''Toriel.''

''Huh?''

''My name is Toriel.''

''...Alright. But Toriel you can come with me right now, I have no intentions of harming you. Just step away from the human and then we can talk. Don't you even remember what happened?'' said Undyne.

Frisk clung to Toriel fearfully, but she pushed them off and starting walking to Undyne.

''Could you please wait over there? Thanks,'' said Undyne to Toriel.

Frisk watched.

Toriel stopped walking, though. Everyone looked her confused.

''I'm sorry Undyne, but I cannot allow you to hurt Frisk,'' she said. ''Do your worst, but I shall stick up for them until the bitter end.''

A ball of fire appeared in her hand.

Undyne sighed. ''It was nice seeing you again,'' she said. ''Sorry.''

Three spears came crashing from the sky and split the pier in two. Toriel clung to Frisk as the two started hurtling down and down and down. Everything went dark.

 **''It sounded like it came from over here...''**

 **It sounded like a young boy's voice. Frisk felt a glowing feeling inside as soon as they heard his voice.**

 **''Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you? Are you OK? Here, get up... Chara, huh? That's a nice name.''**

 ** _Chara?_** **thought Frisk.** ** _Who's that?_**

 **''My name is As**

''My child, are you OK!?''

Frisk opened their eyes and saw they were on a bed of golden flowers, with Toriel looking down at them.

''No I want to be back with the boy,'' they signed sleepily. ''I need to tell him my name.''

''What are you on about you silly sausage?'' said Toriel. ''Come on let's go.''

There were piles of garbage everywhere, some of them had brands Frisk recognized.

They found a freeze-dried space food bars in a cooler and found a training dummy. It reminded of them when they had just fallen into the Underground and Toriel was teaching them to show mercy.

''Hello Mr. Dummy!'' signed Frisk. ''I think I've met a friend of yours.''

But as they carried on, the dummy's face twisted with anger and it flew up and landed in front of them!

''What in the world?'' said Toriel, looking at it.

''Too intimidated to fight me, huh? You could only talk to me! Ha, pathetic!'' it said.

''Excuse me!?'' said Toriel, insulted to hear to the dummy talking so rudely.

''Stay out of this old lady! I am a ghost which leaves inside a dummy! My cousin-''

''Oh that's it mister!'' said Toriel. She dragged the dummy off. ''I'm having a stern word with you!''

Frisk waved. ''Bye Mr. Dummy!'' they signed.

''Oh hey...'' said Nappstablook, floating over. ''I saw your friends go off together, did they ditch you?''

''Nah, T-O-R-I-E-L wants to have a stern word with them,'' signed Frisk cheerfully (they didn't have a way of signing Toriel yet).

''Oh...only somebody like me would be ditched...right...'' said Nappstablook sadly. ''Oh well, I'm going to head home now, oh...um...feel free to 'come with' if you want...but no pressure...I understand if you're busy...it's fine...no worries...just thought I'd offer...''

Frisk figured that Toriel would be busy fo a while so they nodded and followed Napster to an oddly shaped house.

Napstablook gave Frisk a ghost sandwich, which unfortunately phased through their hands, they listened to some spooky tunes for a bit and then they lay on the ground and felt like garbage for a bit until Frisk realized they should probably go.

''Hey, who lives in the house next to you?'' they signed, as they got up to leave.

''Nobody...my cousin used but they...oh...''

Napstablook faded away.

Frisk felt concerned for Nappstablook but headed outside anyway to see Toriel.

''Hello! I hope you weren't too worried without me! I have shown that dummy the error of his ways!'' said Toriel happily. ''Well it seems there are quite a few routes to go, where shall we go?''

Frisk pointed the route on the right and Toriel nodded, walking over there. Over there was a shop.

''Whoah there! I've got some ne-''

''Gerson?'' said Toriel.

Gerson looked up. ''Well oh my lucky stars, it's you Toriel! I can't believe my eyes!''

''How has it been? I haven't seen you in years!'' said Toriel, leaning over the counter.

''Well, your maj- uh...Toriel, when I heard Undyne saying she saw you I was certain she was letting her imagination get the better of her again, but here you are!''

''Here I am indeed,'' said Toriel. ''Oh this is Frisk, they're with me.''

Frisk shyly waved.

''Well howdy there Frisk!'' said Gerson. ''Pleasure to meet you! Here, come closer.''

Frisk nervously took a step forwards and Gerson handed them something. It was a torn notebook.

''On the house, little one!'' he said brightly.

Frisk smiled and looked through it. There were stories scribbled inside.

''My child,'' said Toriel. ''Would you mind stepping outside for a little while? Gerson and I need to catch up a little and...talk. Go do some exploring, but don't go too far.''

Frisk nodded and walked outside, wondering around. They bumped into something called a Temmie which decided to grab Frisk's notebook and run off.

''Hey!'' signed Frisk, chasing after it.

Temmie ran through a lighted up path which started to darken as Frisk ran along it. Just as everything went pitch black, Frisk felt around and touched a mushroom which started glowing and lit up the path again.

Frisk continued chasing the cat/dog/Idk, touching some crystals every time it grew dark. Eventually, the Temmie ran away around the corner and dropped the notebook. Frisk walked out of the maze and straight into some water. They waded through it and reached dry land. They opened the notebook.

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Today has been weird.**

 **I was climbing up Mt Ebott to do some research for a story when I fell down a hole. I was saved by some golden flowers and then I met a sentient one! I'm not kidding right now. He introduced himself as Flowey and told me my soul was weak and I needed love to be strong.**

 **It was purple. Anyway, he offered to give me some in 'friendliness pellets' when KA-BOOM my health bar thingy dropped drastically. The flower intended to kill me and take my soul!**

 **It was terrifying I tell you, I hit him over the head with my notebook and headed out into the next room as quickly as my legs would carry me. I was wondering around, solving puzzles when I bumped into a lady goat. She said she was called Toriel.**

 **I was wary at first but I warmed up to her, and she showed me around.**

 **Sorry Diary, right now I'm in bed and my eyes are drooping. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. I wonder what awaits me...**

 **Bye! -Jason**

Frisk turned the page and saw Jason had written a story about a bird who got separated from his bird family and wandered around the woods, meeting a squirrel and a worm on his way.

Frisk closed it and carried on, Toriel had said not to go too far but they were still pretty close, surely it would be fine.

''Behind you,'' whispered an echo flower.

OK EVERYTHING WAS NOT FINE.

Undyne stood behind Frisk.

''So you're alive, huh?'' she said. ''I see Toriel isn't with you, did she abandon you? I can see her point.''

Frisk shook their head.

''Then why are you by yourself?'' asked Undyne. She took a step closer. ''Seven. Seven human souls are needed before our King, King ASGORE Dreemurr...will become a God. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity...and give them back the suffering and pain we have endured. Understand, human? This is your only chance of redemption. Give up your soul...or I'll tear it from your body.

She produced a spear and charged towards Frisk. They closed their eyes and braced themselves.

''UNDYNE I'LL HELP YOU FIGHT!''

MK jumped out from a patch of grass next to Frisk and stood between the two. She looked at Undyne. She looked at Frisk.

''YO! You did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!'' said MK excitedly. She looked around for the bad guys.

MK looked back between Undyne and Frisk.

''...Wait...who is she fighting?'' she asked.

Undyne grabbed MK by the collar of her shirt and dragged her off.

Frisk watched them go and carried on walking. That was too close, perhaps they should go back to Toriel now. But Undyne had gone the route they had just gone, it was too risky.

Frisk sighed and continued onwards, onto another pier.

''Yo!''

MK was standing behind Frisk.

''I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something. Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before...um...yo, you're human, right?'' MK asked.

Frisk nodded.

''Ha ha. Man! I knew it! ...Well, I know it now. But I have no reason to fear you, right? I mean, you hang out with that other monster and she's OK. But...I think we're supposed to be enemies anywhere, so...can you say something mean to me so I can hate you?''

Frisk shook their head.

''Yo, so I have to do it? Oh well, here goes nothing. YO! I...I hate your guts! ...Man, I'm such a turd. I'm...I'm gonna go home now.''

She turned around and started walking only to trip and cling to the pier for dear life.

''Yo! W-W-Wait! I tripped! HELP!''

Undyne appeared at the other side of the pier.

'Let her fall,' said a voice in Frisk's head. They ignored it and rushed over to Monster Kid to help her up. Undyne watched.

''Thanks,'' MK said.

Undyne started walking towards the two but MK sprang up in front of Frisk.

''H-Hey!'' she said. ''If...If y-you wanna hurt my friend...you're gonna have to get through me first!''

Undyne took a step back. And then rushed off.

''Yo, being enemies really isn't working out for us, so we'll just have to be friends instead!'' said MK. ''Man, my parents must be worried sick about me, I really need to get home. Bye Frisk!''

She ran off.

 _'She remembered my name,_ ' thought Frisk. For some reason, it made them blush.

Frisk moved on.

Now they were certain they should return to Toriel but for some reason, they kept walking, filled with DETERMINATION.

Frisk was outside. The wind was howling and a mountain lay in front of them.

Taking a step forwards, they heard a voice.

''Seven. Seven human souls and Asgore will become a God. Six,'' said Undyne. ''That's how many we've collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as it is customary for those who make it this far... I will tell you the story of our people...''

Frisk remembered the exact same speech being given to Marco.

''It started long ago...No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY, WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

She ripped off her helmet and two piercing yellow eyes glowed from within the shadows. She stepped out, revealing she was a fish-like creature with a red ponytail and eyepatch.

''YOU!'' she screamed. ''You're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool...with their giant robots and flowery swordmen.''

 _'Has this girl been watching too much anime or something?'_ thought Frisk.

''BUT YOU?'' Undyne shouted. ''You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you can run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick! Ooh, I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers!''

Frisk's expression was flat.

''But hey, it's not all your fault, is it? After all, Toriel as I'm supposed to call her was running with you. Protecting a human, disgusting!''

Frisk winced.

''You know what would be much more valuable to everyone?'' Undyne continued. ''IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right human, your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all which stands between us and freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all! When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now human, let's end this, right here, right now! I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forwards when you're ready, fuhuhuhu!''

Frisk rushed over to their save point.

 **The wind is howling...you're filled with determination**

'Well,' thought Frisk, 'I guess this is one of showing Toriel I'm independent.'

Frisk turned back to Undyne and stepped towards her.

''That's it then, no more running away! Here I come!''

Undyne charged towards Frisk with her spear.

''En guarde!''


	13. It's Show Time!

_MY FRIEND FOUND THIS FANFIC, ABANDON SHIP, ABANDON SHIPPPPPPPPPP_

 _We are half way through the way through the story now, wow and also..._

 _ALMOST 50 FAVOURITES!?_

 **Undyne attacks!**

With a flick of her spear, Frisk's bright red soul turned green, making her grin.

Frisk gulped and press their ACT button, revealing the options of Check, Plead, and Challenge. Frisk selected Check.

 **UNDYNE 7 ATK 0 DEF**

 **The heroine that NEVER gives up**

''As long as you're green you CAN'T ESCAPE!'' said Undyne. ''Unless you learn to face danger head-on...you won't last a second against me!''

A dark blue spear appeared in Frisk's hand and Undyne's aqua ones were thrown at them!

As the three spear grew closer, Frisk stuck out the spear to protect themselves and the other spears bounced off before disappearing. Frisk felt proud of themself.

Undyne flashes a menacing smile

Frisk chose ACT again and this time pressed 'plead'.

''Undyne please, I don't want to fight!'' begged Frisk.

Undyne only scowled.

''Not bad,'' she said. ''But what about THIS!?''

Much more spears appeared, this time at different angles and Frisk only just managed to deflect all of them. Undyne's expression was a mixture of being impressed and being annoyed.

 **Undyne bounces impatiently**

''For years we've dreamed of a happy ending,'' said Undyne, as more spears threw themselves at Frisk with a flick of her hand.

The spears were coming too quickly, and Frisk got hit by two of them and watched their health drop down in despair but didn't heal themselves.

 **Undyne thinks of her friends and pounds her fist against the ground**

''And now, sunlight is finally within our reach!'' she exclaimed.

Another wave of spears appeared, and Frisk threw themselves to the ground and rolled over before lifting up their spear to deflect straight lines of spears coming from above.

Frisk chose MERCY and then spare and looked at the flee option curiously.

They couldn't escape when their soul was green but perhaps when the effect wore off...

Frisk yelped and snapped out of their thoughts as a spear almost impaled their forehead, and winded up doing something which looked like the limbo as they twisted their spear around to defend themself from the rest of the attacks.

''And I won't let you take that away from us!''

 **Smells like sushi**

''NGAHHHHHH! Enough warming up!'' shouted Undyne.

'' _This is the WARMING UP!?'_ ' thought Frisk.

Spears started coming quicker and without mercy, pouring in from every side, Frisk deflecting as best they could but still getting hit.

 **2/20 HP**

And then suddenly with another swipe of her spear, Frisk's soul returned to red!

They still needed to heal though so they drank their spider cider. It had a very unusual taste...

 **20/20 HP**

''Using mercy on me, ha! I still can't believe you want to spare me!''

 _'It's not killed or be killed,It's not killed or be killed,It's not killed or be killed...'_ thought Frisk.

There was no spear in their hands this time, and it was more about seeing where the spears were appearing before dodging them.

''But even if I spared you...'' said Undyne as her attack faded out, only for spears to start popping out of the ground.

Frisk chose mercy.

''No human has EVER made it past Asgore.''

Spears starting coming from different angles again, but Frisk was better at viewing them quickly and moving away now.

Well, no time to waste, time to get moving.

 ***Flee**

Frisk shot past Undyne and started sprinting through the mountain.

''Hey!'' yelled Undyne, following suite.

Frisk continued running. Where could they go? As they tore their way through the mountain, their breath started getting louder and heavier as they started to slow down and Undyne started to quicken.

She grabbed Frisk by the shoulder and twisted them around and they commenced in battle again.

 **Undyne flips her spear impatiently**

Frisk's soul was turned green again and they managed to deflect all the spears thrown at them without much difficulty.

 **Undyne draws her finger across her neck**

''...''

Spears were coming ridiculously fast now, Frisk got hit by several, clutching their stomach to make sure they didn't vomit from the immense pain.

''So stop being so God damn resilient!'' Undyne yelled, waving her arm to summon another round of spears.

Frisk's soul returned to red.

 **Undyne suplexes a huge boulder, just because she can**

''Don't slow me down...'' Frisk signed as they took off again.

''REALLY!?'' said Undyne, as she ran after them and caught up again. ''STOP RUNNING AWAY!''

''...No.''

Frisk ran away again.

''NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

As they turned a sharp corner Undyne was upon them again, getting really annoyed now.

''DIE ALREADY YOU LITTLE BRAT!''

More spears were thrown but Frisk managed to dodge them all with ease.

 **Undyne points heroically towards the sky**

 ***Flee**

''Seriously!?''

Frisk kept running straight and turned their head to see a sign reading 'WELCOME TO HOTLAND!'

 **Ring...ring...**

Frisk stopped and looked at their phone, gesturing for Undyne to wait. She did.

''HELLO HUMAN!'' said Papyrus. ''I was just thinking, you, me and Undyne should hang out sometime! We can go to her place!''

 **Click...**

Frisk nodded at Undyne who started running after them again onto the next section.

The heat rose and the floor became hot and rocky. Sans was asleep at a sentry station. Undyne paused and gave him an enraged glare before following Frisk onto a bridge. They just reached the middle section when they heard Undyne's footsteps slowing down until they stopped completely.

''Armor...so...hot...'' muttered Undyne as she stopped walking. ''But I can't...give up...''

She took a few steps forwards and then fell over, the thud of her armor hitting the ground echoing through the room. She groaned.

Frisk gasped in horror and looked around, wondering what they could do. There was a water cooler behind them with a pile of cups nearby. Frisk filled one up and handed it to Undyne.

She looked at it confused but took all it same, pouring it over herself. Undyne pulled herself up and looked at Frisk, their eyes locking. Then she sighed, turned around and walked off.

 **Back with Toriel**

''So life if just hard, you know?''

Gerson rubbed her on the back. ''There there, I'm sure things will work out OK.''

There was a heavy clunk of footsteps and Undyne walked inside the shop, looking strangely serious.

Toriel shrunk back and Gerson looked at Undyne worrying.

''You have one strange kid,'' she muttered. With that, she left again.

''Well how about that, it seems your problems with Undyne are over, things are getting better already!'' said Gerson cheerfully.

''Wait a second...FRISK!'' said Toriel, standing up and hurrying out of the shop. ''It was seeing you again Gerson, I hope we might again!''

''I'll hope to see ya soon!'' replied Gerson, waving as the ex-royal rushed out of sight. ''Maybe the prophecy is true after all...'' he muttered. But no one heard.

 **Back to the mighty Friskus**

Frisk started heading back into Waterfall to get back to Toriel and bumped into her half-way there.

''My child! Are you OK? Were you hurt? Don't tell me you're injured!'' she gabbled while hugging Frisk. They put their hand over her mouth.

''I'm OK,'' signed Frisk. ''I fought Undyne - and won!''

They seemed very pleased with themself.

''Wow I...that was unexpected,'' said Toriel.

Frisk tilted their head to the side. ''Is that all you have to say?'' They looked a bit down-hearted.

''What? Of course not!'' said Toriel quickly, as they walked along the bridge in Hotland. ''You beat the leader of the Royal Guards with kindness, I'm so proud!''

This made Frisk perk up a little and they started skipping merrily along the other bridge until they stopped.

When Toriel caught up she saw Frisk looking up at a building with a sign reading 'LAB'.

''A lab...?'' she questioned. ''Oh! This must be where the new Royal Scientist lives!''

Toriel strode forwards, Frisk saving and following her into the building.

The doors slid open and despite the fact Frisk knew the doors were just automatic, but they couldn't couldn't shake the feeling it was almost as if somebody was waiting for their arrival.

Inside was dark, in fact so dark it took a few moments to see the rough outline of anything in the room.

''Oh dear,'' said Toriel. ''Perhaps they're asleep...what time is it...''

She glanced at her watch. ''Oh my! It's much later than I expected. We need to find someplace to rest for tonight...''

Frisk bravely headed forwards and called out in surprise.

''Yes my child, what is it?'' Toriel asked.

It was hard to make out what Frisk was signing in the dark but Toriel could just make out 'someone...here...'

''What?'' said Toriel. ''Who?''

She walked up beside Frisk and peered into their somber surroundings. She gasped at what she saw.

There was something which looked like a mostly rectangle, sitting at a table sipping coffee. It had a grid of lights at the top which and had four dials along the bottom of his body, and from the bottom, he had a single leg which ended in a wheel and was wearing white gloves.

Eventually, it spotted the two staring at them and sprang up, coffee going everywhere.

''AH-HAH!'' they yelled in a masculine sounding voice. ''You have finally arrived...you.''

''F-R-I-S-K,'' signed Frisk.

''Huh. Good to know,'' the robot said. He was silent for a moment before starting back up again. ''Well anyway...let's get this show on the road!''

''W-What's going on d-down there?'' came a voice and yellow reptilian monster poked her head out of a door, wearing pajamas.

Mettaton dramatically gasped, leaning back with his hand supposedly where his forehead should be.

''If it isn't the brilliant Doctor Alphys, who has come to stop me!'' he said.

Alphys' expression was blank for a moment and then she gasped and hurried back inside her room. Nothing happened for a few moments and Mettaton glanced at his wrist and muttered something about having to buy a watch.

Toriel looked at Frisk who just shrugged, almost as if they were used to this stuff.

 _''Well you would be, wouldn't you?''_

Frisk smacked their head getting even more puzzled looks from Toriel. Would that voice shut up!?

Eventually, the door slid open again and Alphys rushed down the stairs, wearing a lab coat over her pajamas and wielding her toothbrush like a weapon. She tripped on the last step of the escalator and fell flat on her face.

''And she sticks the landing,'' said Mettaton sarcastically but said it too quietly for anyone to hear. ''Well look who has returned, Dr. Alphys herself! Who knew I was worth all this trouble?''

''T-That's right M-Mettaton!'' said Alphys, pulling herself up. ''Y-You are evil a-and w-we're going to stop you! H-how dare you show your f-face here!''

''Wait, then why was he in here drinking coffee?'' signed Frisk.

Mettaton and Alphys were both quiet for a moment.

''Because...when I went off I forgot to bring any coffee so I came back to get some...?''

''And then decided to go through all the effort of making it and drinking it-''

''THIS IS BESIDES THE MATTER!'' announced Mettaton. ''Human you made a terrible mistake coming here! For now...it's show time!''

Everything went dark in the room for a few moments and when the lights turned on there was a podium in front of Frisk.

''Alright, let's get this started! Can we have a big hand for our lovely contestant?'' said Mettaton, clapping as confetti rained down of Frisk, who actually seemed to be enjoying themself. ''Now the aim of the game here is simple: answer the questions correctly...or you die!''

Frisk no longer seemed to be enjoying themself.

 ***Mettaton attacks!**

''I just fought Undyne!'' said Frisk in despair as they chose CHECK.

 **Mettaton- 10 ATK 999 DEF**

 **His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack.**

''Let's start with an easy one!'' said Mettaton, flipping his microphone absent-mindedly. ''What is your prize for answering the questions correctly?''

Four options popped up in front of Frisk:

 **MONEY MERCY**

 **A NEW CAR MORE QUESTIONS**

Frisk turned around to look to Toriel for guidance but she wasn't anyone to be seen. Frisk turned back to Mettaton and stood there sheepishly. Mercy wasn't it? Or more questions? They spotted Alphys doing something weird with her hands and looked at her curiously, wondering if she was doing some sign language of her own.

Instead, she was just cupping her and straightening her hands to make the letter 'D'.

Frisk pressed MERCY.

More confetti rained down and Mettaton put his hand to the side of his head as to make it look like he was...surprised? It was kinda hard to tell.

''Right! Sounds like you get it!'' he exclaimed.

 **The quiz show continues**

 ***MERCY**

''And here's your terrific prize! What's the king's full name?''

Frisk didn't need help with this one, they chose Asgore Dreemur.

''Correct! Terrific answer!'' said Mettaton.

Frisk was started to feel proud about this, even if Alphys was helping them with some of the questions.

''Enough about you, what about me?'' said Mettaton. ''What are robots made out of?''

Frisk looked to Alphys who was signing 'B' so they chose Metal and Magic.

''Too easy for you, huh? OK...here's another easy one for you. Two trains, Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards station A. If both trains departed at 10:00AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?'' Mettaton asked.

Frisk's eyes widened and once again looked at Alphys and then chose 'D'.

''Wonderful, I'm astounded, folks! But don't 'count' on your victory! How many flies are in this jar?'' he asked, picking up a jar full of the buzzing insects.

Frisk chose 'A'.

''CORRECT! You're so lucky today!'' Mettaton exclaimed. ''Now let's play a memory game...which monster is this?''

Half the face of a frog-like monster appeared on the screen. Frisk didn't bother looking at Alphys and chose Froggit.

''Ooh! So close!'' said Mettaton, the picture zooming out to reveal it was him wearing a T-Shirt with a Froggit on it. He shot a white beam at Frisk which made them call out in pain and Alphys gasp.

''Now here's a good one: would you smooch a ghost?''

 **HECK YEAH HECK YEAH**

 **HECK YEAH HECK YEAH**

The timer was going up.

Alphys glared at Mettaton who whistled innocently.

Frisk pulled a very serious face and slammed one of the HECK YEAH options.

''Great answer, I love it!''

The questions kept coming until Mettaton asked one about Mew Mew Kissy when Alphys spoke up and yelled the answer.

Mettaton looked at her and she shrunk back in horror.

''Who's Alphy's crush?'' he asked.

Alphys flushed bright red and Frisk answered 'NO ONE' making them smile weakly.

''Yeah you're right...nobody likes her, so why should she bother having a crush?'' said Mettaton. Then he sighed. ''With the AMAZING Dr. Alphys helping you, this show has no dramatic tension. But don't worry, this was just the pilot episode! Up next, more violence! More romance, more BLOODSHED! See you later darlings!''

With that, he flew off.

Toriel appeared again. ''Sorry,'' she said. ''Didn't want to be on camera. Oh, and thank you DR. Alphys, you were great!''

''T-T-That's f-f-fine!'' said Alphys, stuttering worse than ever. ''W-Well, I'll see you guys o-off now! We c-can defeat Mettaton i-if we try!''

Fris nodded and clung to Toriel's arm as they waded through all the confetti and to the exit.

''O-Oh wait a second!'' said Alphys, grabbing Frisk's phone and running off. A few clashes and bags could be heard and then a chainsaw.

Frisk looked at Toriel, nervous.

Then Alphys reappeared, handing Frisk an upgraded phone proudly and waving as the two left the building.

''B-Bye!'' she called out as they disappeared from view. Mettaton flew back through the hole and onto the ground.

''Oh dear this is a lot of confetti,'' he muttered.

''Yeah you really went all out,'' said Alphys. ''Oh well, stage one of the plan is complete.''

 _DUN DUN DUN, ALPHYS IS UP TO SOMETHING? Well I mean you'd know if you played the game._


	14. Not really progressing

**OK I KNOW IT'S BEEN 2 WEEKS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER, I'M SORRYYYYYYY (also I have a co-author now, she's pretty cool)**

 **And here'ssss a great story I would definitely recommend! So you've heard probably heard of the Dreemur Reborn AU, right? Well there is an amazing fanfic about Asriel and Monster Kid on a quest to save their friends, it's packed full of action, friendship and can also really hit you in the feels. If this is enough to convince to check out this gem of a story, it's called 'Crownquest' by** Sub-Par Grief **. It really deserves more love so please give it a try!**

 **Now on with the story...**

''There.''

Frisk looked up.

There, on the horizon, was a towering complex of pipes and machinery glowing red in the light of the lava that surrounded it. Metal cables connected to the structure from the ceiling of the cave, and pipes rose out of the lava and away back into Waterfall, and away into a distant city.

''That's the Core, Frisk, in the center of The City. It powers all of the underground'' said Toriel, ruffling Frisk's hair.

''It's very...'' Frisk's face scrunched up, as they struggled for a word to say, ''...Big.''

''yup, it's pretty intimidating,'' commented Sans, standing next to Frisk.

Frisk jumped in surprise before relaxing again. ''Oh hey Sans!'' they signed cheerily.

''heya,'' replied Sans.

''What are you doing here?'' Toriel asked, smiling at him.

''well I couldn't help overhear you guys talking over here, so, uh, I was just wondering, Toriel, would you like to grab some dinner with me before you get going? i mean if the kid doesn't mind.''

''Oh you wouldn't want to hang out with an old lady like myself,'' said Toriel. ''And who would look after Frisk?''

''paps offered to look after them, he seemed very excited at the idea of me getting out of the house for once.''

''Well then I accept your offer,'' said Toriel. ''I'll go drop off Frisk.''

''um I don't think that's gonna be a problem, they've already gone,'' he said, watching Frisk run off into the lab.

''Hi!'' Frisk signed, bursting into the lab.

''AH!'' yelped Alphys, before glancing over into the back of the lab and diving beneath a table.

Frisk looked at them in confusion. ''What are you doing?'' They signed.

''I'm cowering in fear!''

''Um... what?'' signed Frisk.

Then they spotted Mettaton sweeping up the confetti on the floor, humming.

''Sorry, what's going on?'' he asked, looking up. ''Oh hey Frisk!''

He got back on with his cleaning.

''Oh Frisk'' Said Alphys, ''I'm so afraid of the strong and mighty Mettaton-'' Mettaton blushed ''-But um... I-I will save you! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! I'll h-hold him off!'' Alphys yelled, jumping out from under the table and pushing Frisk out the door, before closing it.

Frisk shrugged and walked over to the RiverPerson who was humming on their boat.

''Hello,'' signed Frisk. ''Do you think you could take me to Snowdin on your boat?''

RiverPerson nodded and Frisk got on as they started to sail off.

''Somewhere in the world, it's Wednesday. Or is it Tuesday? I don't really know,'' the RiverPerson mused.

Frisk nodded and hopped off the boat, trudging through the snow to Papyrus's house.

They knocked on the door.

''I'M BUSY!'' Papyrus's voice shouted through the door. ''UNLESS IT'S YOU SANS, THEN I ASSUME YOUR DATE DIDN'T GO VERY WELL AND THEN YOU CAN COME IN AND BE COMFORTED.''

Frisk shrugged and started to walk away.

''OH AND IF IT'S THE HUMAN, COME IN HERE AND SAVE ME BECAUSE I'M BEING INTERROGATED.''

Frisk burst through the door dramatically and did a pirouette before landing on the ground.

Papyrus gave a wild round of applause.

Doggo was overwhelmed by all this movement.

''QUICK!'' shouted Papyrus, leaping up from his chair. ''WE CAN ESCAPE WHILE HE'S STUNNED!''

He threw a chair out of a window, sending shards of glass everywhere and then jumped out through the window next to it.

Frisk quickly climbed out the window after the frantic skeleton.

''WE MUST RUN FOR THE HILLS!'' yelled Papyrus, putting the chair under one arm. ''BUT UNFORTUNATELY THERE ARE NO HILLS TO RUN TO, SO WE MUST GO FOR THE NEXT BEST THING!''

They began sprinting towards the forest.

''So why was Doggo questioning you?'' signed Frisk.

''THEY THOUGHT I KNEW OF YOUR LOCATION!'' said Papyrus. ''IT WAS HORRIBLE, I TELL YOU! THEY KNOCKED OVER A POT OF SPAGHETTI I'D BEEN MAKING FOR LUNCH!''

''That monster,'' signed Frisk.

''YES HE IS A MONSTER, YOU'RE THE ONLY HUMAN HERE,'' said Papyrus.

He suddenly stopped, almost having run into the exit/entrance to the Ruins. ''OOH SPOOKY DOOR!''

''It's the Ruins,'' signed Frisk. ''Do you want to go in?''

''WHOO ADVENTURE!'' Papyrus yelled, running in. Frisk walked in as well. They could hear distance woofing.

''NICE PLACE YOU GOT HERE,'' said Papyrus walking down the corridor. ''THOSEPESKY CANINES SHALL NEVER FIND US!''

''Let's see if we can find another exit,'' signed Frisk, walking through the doors ahead and into the room where they'd fought Toriel.

Papyrus sat on his chair and thought hard for a moment before springing up again.

''OK!'' he said. ''LET'S SPLIT UP AND LOOK FOR AN EXIT! I'LL GO THIS WAY AND YOU GO THAT WAY.''

Papyrus strode off.

Frisk dithered there for a moment before looking around. They walked out of the room, up the stairs and began their quest to find an exit. They turned every corner, looked in every room, searched every inch of every hallway, but couldn't find anything.

Even so, it was nice to walk around again, saying hello to all its residents who showed up. It seemed the Royal Guards unexpected entry had shaken quite a few of them up, having led such peaceful lives before.

Eventually, Frisk wound up back at Toriel's house, only to be met with a lot of police (or more Royal Guard) tape tied to it.

Seriously? They had lived in that house for barely two days and now everyone was acting like a murder scene had taken place inside?

Frisk sighed and walked back down the stairs, deciding to return to the room they are Papyrus had decided to split up to wait for him.

They bought two spider donuts and chewed one as they sat outside the door.

12 minutes... 13 minutes... 14 minutes...

Frisk sighed and spotted something glinting in the corner. It was the Toy Knife, the one Frisk had used to attack someone they now thought of as their mother.

Frisk walked over and picked it up, flipping it over to examine it.

They decided to keep it, for cutting things obviously, they had no other reason to keep it.

Well... maybe it would trigger another one of those weird dreams, but whether Frisk wanted that to happen, they weren't sure.

They were yanked out of their train of thought by a somebody talking.

''HUMAN I HAVE RETURNED!'' shouted Papyrus, the chair still tucked under his arm. ''WHAT HAVE YOU FOUND ON YOUR TRAVELS?''

''Nothing much,'' wrote Frisk. ''What about you?''

''I FOUND AN EXIT! BUT THAT'S NOT A SURPRISE, IS IT? OF COURSE THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD SUCCEED ON MY QUEST!'' bellowed Papyrus proudly. ''IT'S GOOD THING YOU DIDN'T FIND AN EXIT AS WELL, OTHERWISE WE'D HAVE A DILEMMA ON OUR HANDS. WHICH EXIT DO WE USE? WHICH EXIT IS BETTER? IT WOULD BE HORRIBLE! ONE OF THEM WOULD BE LEFT FEELING HEARTBROKEN, THINKING THEY WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR US TO EXIT THROUGH THEM! BUT THEN, OF COURSE, I COULD GO THROUGH MY EXIT AND YOU COULD GO THROUGH YOURS BUT THEN...''

Frisk allowed Papyrus to ramble on for a little while before tugging on their arm.

''Want this donut?'' they asked.

''NO THANK YOU, I'M SAVING MY APPETITE FOR THE AMAZING SPAGHETTI I'M GOING TO MAKE TO HONOUR ITS DECEASED PREDECESSOR.''

''Cool. Where's the exit you found?''

''OH THE EXIT IS THIS WAY,'' said Papyrus, hoisting Frisk up and putting them on the chair. They put the donut in their bag. ''WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?''

''Because we're trying to exit.''

''OHHHHHHH, I LIKE YOUR THINKING!''

They set off, up the stairs, through the corridors, Papyrus making so many twists and turns Frisk felt dizzy. But eventually, the skeleton stopped, right in front of a looming door. They stepped through to see the forest, but this time, there was no path.

Papyrus began trudging through the woods but suddenly stopped when he almost stepped into a river. Frisk almost slid off the chair and into the water if Papyrus hadn't grabbed their shirt.

Papyrus started to walk along the river until they saw River Person up ahead who seemed to be talking to theirself.

''HELLO!'' greeted Papyrus. ''COULD YOU TAKE US ON YOUR BOAT?''

''I can, but whether I will or will not is the true question,'' the River Person replied.

''WILL YOU?''

''Yes. It's my job.''

Papyrus climbed in and put the chair and Frisk down.

''TO WATERFALL PLEASE!''

The boat set off, Frisk confused.

''Tralalalalala a snowy mountain... it beckons me,'' sang the River Person as they sailed along the river. ''Here we are.''

''THANK YOU!'' said Papyrus getting up and putting Frisk on his shoulder.

He picked up the chair as well and jumped off the boat onto land. Then he set on forwards to a house shaped like a fish.

''ALRIGHT HUMAN, ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?''

Frisk looked at Papyrus with surprise.

''YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BECOME BEST FRIENDS IN NO TIME! OH, THIS IS GOING TO BE SO GREAT!'' he squealed.

Frisk didn't want to ruin Papyrus' happy mood so they forced a smile. And anyway, it would be good if they could befriend Undyne.

Papyrus knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal Undyne wearing a black vest and blue jeans, much different than her terrifying armor from before.

''Hi Papyrus!'' she said cheerfully, somehow not noticing Frisk perching nervously on his shoulder. ''Ready for you extra-private, one-on-one training?''

''YOU BET I AM!'' exclaimed Papyrus. ''AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!''

Undyne looked at the chair with a blank expression.

''NO, LOOK UP.''

Undyne eyes finally rested on Frisk who smiled nervously and gave a little wave.

''Hi,'' said Undyne, sounding as cheerful as she did when talking to Papyrus. ''I don't think we've...''

You could almost hear the light switch being switched in her head.

Her eyes widened. She fell silent. Papyrus somehow fell silent as well despite not even saying anything at the time.

''Why don't. You two. Come in,'' she said eventually, after taking much longer than Frisk would've liked.

They gulped as Papyrus did a little spin of excitement and stepped in as well.

Frisk looked longingly at Waterfall as the door swung shut, trapping them in here.

Inside the house was much neater and normal than Frisk had expected. There was your typical kitchen at the back wall, a table with two chairs in one corner and a piano in another corner. A giant sword was propped against a wall.

Papyrus put Frisk on the light blue on the yellow chequered floor and reached into his pocket to produce a golden bone with a red bow tied around it.

''MY FRIEND BROUGHT A FRIEND FOR YOU, BY THEIRSELF!'' he announced, handing it to Undyne.

''Uh thanks, I'll put it with the others,'' she said flatly, putting into the drawer full of identical golden bones.

''So, are we ready to start?'' she asked eagerly.

''WHOOPSY DOOPSY THE CALL OF THE WILD IS CALLING ME,'' shouted Papyrus jumping out a window and then pulling the chair out after him.

''So why are you here?'' asked Undyne. ''To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT!?''

Frisk fiercely shook their head.

''Then why ARE you here?'' Undyne questioned. Her eyes lit up. ''Wait... I get it. You think I'm gonna be friends with you, huh? Right?''

Frisk very slowly nodded but then gave Undyne a big smile.

Undyne smiled back, but it was a cruel one.

''Really? How delightful! I accept! LET'S ALL FROLICK IN THE FIELDS OF FRIENDSHIP! NOT!'' Undyne snapped. ''Why would I EVER want to be friends with YOU!? If you weren't my house guest, I'd beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I will never be your friend! Now get out of my house!'' she shouted.

Papyrus reappeared at the window.

''WHAT A SHAME,'' he said to his chair. ''HERE I WAS THINKING UNDYNE WOULD BE GREAT ENOUGH TO BEFRIEND THE HUMAN, DIDN'T YOU AS WELL, JENNY MY DARLING CHAIR? I GUESS I OVER-ESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE.''

He disappeared again.

''CHALLENGE!? WHAT!?'' screeched Undyne. ''Papyrus, wait a second! Darnit... he thinks I can't be friends with YOU!? Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day! I'll show him!''

Frisk started to back away but completely stopped when they saw Undyne's fierce gaze.

''Listen up human!'' she said. ''We're not just going to be friends, we're going to be... BESTIES! I'll make you like me so much... you won't be able to think of anyone else! FUHUHU! It's the PERFECT REVENGE!''

She was silent for a moment and then her face changed to a lovely smile as she looked at Frisk fondly.

''Why don't you take a seat?'' she said sweetly.

Frisk sat down.

''Comfortable?'' Undyne. ''Why don't I get you a drink?''

She put some various tubes and boxes on the kitchen counter and gestured to Frisk to choose one.

They stood up and Undyne chucked a spear at the table, making it split in two.

''HEY!'' she yelled. ''YOU'RE THE GUEST! DON'T GET UP!''

She regained her posture.

''Why don't you point the spear at the drink you would like?''

Frisk picked up the spear and instantly pointed at Undyne.

''Are you... hitting on me?'' she asked slowly.

Frisk kept the spear pointed at her.

''...''

They looked at all the drinks and eventually chose the tea.

''Tea? Coming right up!'' said Undyne cheerfully. She made it and poured it into two cups, before handing one to Frisk and keeping the other for herself.

Frisk hoped it was tea in there because they couldn't see whatever the cup contained through all the steam.

''Here we are,'' said Undyne, sitting on the seat opposite of Frisk. ''Careful, it's hot.''

Frisk waited for it to cool down.

''It's not THAT hot!''

Frisk took a sip. It was scolding, but apart from that, it was pretty good!

''It's pretty good, right?'' said Undyne, drinking hers with one gulp. ''Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!''

She was quiet for a moment.

''You know it's kinda weird, you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea. That's Asgore's favorite kind. Actually, now that I think about it...You kind remind me of him. You're both total weenies!''

She laughed, swirling the remaining tea in her cup.

''Sort of.''

Her face fell. ''Y'know, I was pretty hot-headed kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I _tried_ to fight Asgore. Emphasis on tried. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back! I was humiliated,'' Undyne sighed. ''Afterward, he apologized and said something goofy... 'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes, and then from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt bad... but he was beaming. I had never seen anyone more proud to get their butt kicked! Anyway, long story short, he kept training me...and now I'm the head of the Royal Guard!''

She smiled proudly.

''So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight! Like, uh, Papyrus. But, um, to be honest... I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that! He's just, well... it's not like he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... he's... TOO INNOCENT AND NICE!'' blurted out Undyne. ''I mean look, he was supposed to capture you, and he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead! I could NEVER send him into battle! He's be ripped into little smiling shreds! That's part of why I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he could do something else with his life.''

Her eyes widened.

''Oh sorry... I was talking for so long you're out tea, aren't you? I'll go get you some more!''

Undyne grabbed Frisk's cup and walked back to the kitchen counter.

But then she paused.

''Wait a second...'' she muttered. ''Papyrus... his cooking lesson... HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! And if HE'S not here to have it, YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!''

 ***You are filled with discomfort**

Undyne leaped upwards and landed on the kitchen counter. She kicked all the optional drinks off.

''THAT'S RIGHT!'' she yelled. ''NOTHING HAS BROUGHT PAPYRUS AND I CLOSER THAN COOKING! Which means I give you his lesson... WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE! Fuhuhuh! Afraid!? We're going to be best friends!''

She jumped over to Frisk and grabbed their head before chucking them at the wall.

They rolled off and onto the floor.

''Let's start with the sauce!'' she announced, pulling Frisk up. She kicked the ground and the ingredients rained down from the ceiling.

''Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemies! Now! Pound them to dust with your fists!''

Frisk gave the vegetables and reassuring pat and told them it was all going to be OK.

''DON'T PET THE ENEMY!'' yelled Undyne. ''Let me show you how it's done! NGAHHHHHHH!''

She smashed them to a pulp. It splattered all over the walls.

Frisk gave her a thumbs up.

''Uh, we'll just scrape that into a bowl later,'' said Undyne. ''BUT FOR NOW!''

She stamped the floor again and a saucepan and a pack of pasta fell from the ceiling.

''We add the noodles!''

Frisk looked at the completely intact ceiling and wondered how she did it.

''Home-made noodles taste the best,'' said Undyne in a matter-of-fact kind of way. ''BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND, THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST! NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Frisk wanted to go 'NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' too but had to settle for doing the same pose as Undyne.

''Now you're getting it! Now put those pathetic noodles in the pot!''

Frisk threw everything into the pot as hard as they could, including the pot. It clanked against the empty bottom.

''YEAH! I'M INTO IT!'' yelled Undyne joyously. ''Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir... THE BETTER IT TASTES! Ready? Let's do this!''

Frisk stirred.

''Stir harder!''

Frisk started stirring harder.

''HARDER!''

Frisk stirred as hard as they could.

''I SAID HARDER!''

It felt like Frisk's arm would come off.

''Urgh, let me do it!''

Undyne stabbed the poor pot with her spear.

''Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff!'' she exclaimed. ''Now for the final step: TURN UP THE HEAT! Let the stove top symbolize you passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire! READY? Don't hold anything back!''

Frisk turned up the heat.

''Hotter!''

Hotter it became.

''HOTTER, DARNIT!''

Hotter it went still.

''HOTTERRRRRRRRR!''

Hot, hotter, yet hotter.

Sparks from the stove flew everywhere, causing fire to sprout on the walls on the floor. Frisk looked around and then pot which was also a flaming inferno.

''Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking,'' laughed Undyne. ''So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?''

She sighed, her face falling.

''Oh who am I kidding? I really screwed up, didn't I?'' she told Frisk glumly. ''I can't force you to like me, human. Some people just don't get along with each other... I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends, that's OK. Because if we're not friends... I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!''

Frisk's soul retreated from their body as Undyne summoned a spear.

''I've been defeated... my house is in shambles... I even failed to befriend you. That's it,'' she snarled. ''I don't care if you're my guest anymore... One final rematch! All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE. NOW COME ON, HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NGAHHHHHH!''

 ***Undyne is letting you make the first attack**

Frisk looked at their two options: Check or Fake Attack

 ***Fake attack**

Frisk ran at Undyne and pretended to swipe at her with all her might.

She lost 1hp.

''What?'' she muttered. ''That's the best you can manage? Even attacking me at full force, you just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh? Heh, you know what?''

She dropped her spear, it faded away.

''I don't actually want to hurt you either, at first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but... the way you hit me right now, reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you're not just some wimpy loser...''

Undyne grinned.

''You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him... it seems you and Asgore are fated to fight... but knowing him, he probably doesn't want to. Talk to him, I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home! Eventually, some mean human will fall down here, and I'll take their soul instead! That makes sense, right? Fuhuhu. Oh, and if you DO hurt Asgore... I'll take the souls, break the barrier and beat the crap out of you! That's what friends are for, right? Now let's get out this building before we burn to death.''

The two stood outside the flaming house in silence.

''Well, that was fun, huh? We'll have to hang out again another time! Guess I'll go chill with Papyrus, just drop by Snowdin if you need to see me! Oh and also, if you call Papyrus, I'll be there as well, bye punk!''

Undyne strode off, whistling a happy tune.

''THAT WAS GREAT HUMAN!'' Papyrus yelled in happiness appearing out of nowhere. ''NOW LETS GET BACK TO SANS.''

He quickly skipped off again.

Frisk smiled and began to follow when they heard mocking laughter behind them.

''Do you really think you can keep this up?'' asked Flowey. '' 'Oh look at me, I'm so innocent I spare everyone I see! I'll never ever harm a single soul!'. HA! You should know better than that. One of these days, Asgore will come for your soul and don't even think for a moment he'll fall for you goody little two-shoes act, like all the other fools you've spared. If don't fight him, he'll take your soul, and if you do, this will all of been for NOTHING!''

Frisk didn't respond.

''Sigh... Don't worry Frisk, soon you'll see it my way. Goodbye, and remember... In this world... IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED.''

Flowey laughed as he disappeared under the ground, leaving Frisk in uncomfortable silence.

But after everything Undyne had just said to them, Frisk felt like they could befriend Asgore if they tried hard enough.

They were determined to.


	15. fresh memes?

**Remeber when I used to update every week?**

 **Anyway, I sent a preview of the next chapter to my co-author and they sent it back with 'slight' changes**

 **Here you go, enjoy?**

Papyrus was a skeleton and he died.

''WHERE HAVE YOU TWO baby goats BEEN worshipping the dark gods!?'' snapped Toriel, appearing out of the void and strangling Frisk tightly.

''THE CAR WAS ON FIRE!'' truthed Papyrus.

''Papyrus...you don't have ears,'' whispered Toriel softly.

''YOU HAVE NO PROOF!''

Sans looked down from the pile of velociraptors he was laying on. ''paps you have a medical degree and you never told me? i'm hurt, i really am.''

He clutched his chest dramatically.''please heal me,''

''WAIT I DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE A DEGREE, PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET SANS!''

Sana was a skeleton and he also died.

''So this clone of Asriel belongs to Frisk, does it?'' asked Toriel.

''AUSTRALIA...?''

''Then how come I've never smelled about it or licked it?''

''What if I told you...'' signed Frisk. ''That the clone of Asriel was really small?''

Toriel raised an eyebrow and apple pie into the air.

''ALRIGHT I'M SORRY WE'RE DIVORCED LADY ASGORE! WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I SWEAR ON FRISK'S TINY ASRIEL!'' announced Papyrus.

''that sounds wrong bro. wrong but delicious''

Toriel screeched. ''I suppose it's UNFORGIVABLE, I was just worried that's all, with all this broken glass and disembodied corpses of orphaned children.''

Papyrus put down his waifu. ''I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE, BUT YOUNG FRISK OVER HERE MANAGED TO seduce UNDYNE, ALL ON THEIR OWN! THEY DID IT THEIR OWN BECAUSE I JUMPED OUT A WINDOW BUT STILL...''

''Well that's good I suppose,'' replied Toriel, deciding not to ask about the anime girl. ''I knew you had in you.''

''insert fish pun, supplied by Papyrus and co.''

''its SANSSSSS and co.!''

As the two brothers argued over the name of their co-founded business, Toriel placed her hand on Frisk's tiny Asriel.

 **...I hope you all enjoyed? The real chapter will be coming out soon**


	16. Sorry for the Delay

**Hey guysssssss**

 **As you can probably tell, I haven't updated in over a month**

 **Why?**

 **Because I'm a lazy f**k**

 **I remember when I actually made myself update every Sunday...but even then I'd usually finish or completely write the whole chapter on Sunday :P**

 **Well anyway, progress on the next chapter is going well, I've done, wait gimme a sec...oh a 100o, that's way more than I thought. So I guess the next chapter is going to be kinda long. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

 **Also, I'm rewriting some of the first chapters because they're pretty bad so the next chapter will be slightly delayed because of that.**

 **I'd say the next chapter will be out this week, I'm sorry for the delay ;-;**

 **Well, to end off, I'll the plot of the next chapter:**

 **Frisk's tiny car**

 **Poking people with knives**

 **Sans' laziness upsets Papyrus**

 **THE ENDDDDDDDD**

 **Well, thanks for being patient! ;)**

 **P.S it's 42 minutes past Midnight for me right now, I should probably get some sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well**

 **It's been a bit longer tha a week**

 **I'd like to show le next chapter**

 **But I'm re-writing the whole story ._.**

 **I'll rewrite 2-3 chapters everyday, so hang in there for yet another week**

 **Plz PM everyday saying 'HEY U MUST KEEP YA PROMISE DIS TIME M8' if you must :P**

 **Crystal out!**


End file.
